Naruto Forgotten Child of Prophecy
by HaretaSora
Summary: Naruto, sadly ran away from his home. After his parents deciding to mainly focus on his sister Nasumi, the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi's power while he unknowingly held the soul. After a traumatic incident he unlocked something long forgotten and decided to be done with the village and live on his own, and save the Bijuu. Naruto x (To Be Announced)
1. Chapter 1

Plotline: Ever since the Kyuubi attack 8 years ago, 12 year old Naruto has been ignored and forgotten by his parents in place of his sister Nasumi who became the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi while Naruto unknowingly held the soul and has decided to leave and be done with it all.

_Ages: _

_Naruto -12_

_Nasumi -8_

_Itachi -16_

_Mikoto -34_

_Sasuke -8_

_Minato and Kushina -34/33_

Naruto x ? – Very minor crossover elements (move set from an anime, maybe more)

I do not own anything! Except the OC's

**Naruto Forgotten Child of Prophecy**

**Chapter 1**

A 12 year old boy was overlooking his village from atop the monument of past Hokages. He had spikey blonde hair that went to the top of his shoulders. His dark violet eyes gazed at the village. He wore black cargo pants with black shinobi sandals and a dark orange long sleeve shirt under a black sleeveless hooded jacket. He was sitting atop is _father__'s _monument. He disliked his family greatly and his mother to a small fraction less. They had abandoned and forgotten him for 8 years in place of his sister Nasumi. Never noticing when he was out of the house or when it was his birthday. And today was the final day he will ever suffer through seeing them act as a family and forget him all together.

The last straw was when he was 9 and they left him alone for 2 weeks, to visit Land of the Hot Springs never even noticing him. He had to escape his sealed down house (which took 5 days to do) and head to his friend's house. He just couldn't leave yet, he was too young and too untrained. Even remembering that day hurt him.

_-Flashback-_

Naruto awoke to the sound of a door being shut and voices outside. He went up to the window to see his _family_, as he roughly put them, walking away from the house with suitcases. They had forgotten him again. He then bolted towards the front door remembering that his dad locked down the house with the strongest seals he had.

He tried to open the front door but it wouldn't budge even the slightest bit. He started to worry as he tried every window and door leading outside. After a couple hours he gave up and focused on food. He had at best 2 days of it stashed away due to the fact his parents rarely remembering to feel him and the fact when his dad locked everything down the included some things inside. Such as food pantries, his study, the basement and parent's bedroom and these had even stronger seals just in case anyone did find a small way inside.

He never understood why the food pantries and fridge but even if he did ask his father would reply with what he always replied with "I'm busy with paper work, ask you mother" even if he didn't ask him anything.

He didn't know how long they'd be gone for but he needed to save his food and then try and get out. He needed energy to do so.

**-2 Days Later-**

Naruto just ate the last of his food and found where he would try and claw his way out of. The middle pantry under the sink, it was the only place he knew it would lead straight outside and not have stone blocking it but wood wasn't easy either especially since he had no kunai, no shuriken and no tools to use.

His father said they were too dangerous and yet he gave them to Nasumi and she was 5.

And he didn't have any training with chakra, all he could do is flare it to alert Mikoto that he was in trouble. Downside is Mikoto wouldn't be able to feel it while he was inside so he had to do it the second he got outside.

He sighed before crouching into the pantry and felt the back wall, it was going to be painful but he felt he could do it. Just as he entered it had closed behind him. He tried opening it but there was a seal matrix on it now. 'Great now either I escape or I die in this cupboard'. He started to kick at the back wall, splintering it slightly. This was going to take some time.

**-1 Day spent trying to break out through pantry-**

He had grown tired of kicking and his left leg was broken and his right leg wouldn't move. So now he had to use his hands.

**-3 days spent trying to break out through pantry-**

Naruto was in intense pain. His left hand was bloodied and all the finger nails were on the floor. He struggled to stay awake as he continued with his right hand. He was cursing his parents heavily as he worked through the pain. He figured his parents weren't coming back for a week or two.

**-5 days since trying to break out through pantry-**

Naruto was so close. He could see light peek in through cracks but his hands were so bloody and without any nails. His vision was blurry and he had been on the verge of passing out for the last day. 5 days since he had any food and blood loss was not a good for him.

He took a deep breath and punched his way through. He smiled weakly as he pulled himself through the hole with one arm and flared his chakra as much as his weak body could, alerting Mikoto immediately as he passed out.

**-Next Day-**

"Are you okay Naru-chan?" Mikoto asks as he wakes up groggily.

"Mikoto-okaa-san? Where am I?" he asks as he tries to sit up only to find his entire body sore.

"Stay laying down Naruto, you lost a lot of blood and you're suffering from exhaustion as well as torn muscles and broken bones. I have you inside the Uchiha's medic bay with my clan's best doctors sworn to secrecy healing you" Mikoto says as she pets her son in everything but blood. Ever since she found out her best friend Kushina had basically abandoned her son she had taken care of him as best as she could since she was a clan head.

Naruto looks up at her and smiles softly "So I really made it out, I wasn't dreaming?" he asks.

Mikoto nods "Yes Honey, you broke out and I am having some clan member's fix up the wall to hide it, how are your hands feeling?"

Naruto looks down to see his arms and legs in casts, thankfully he had the Uzumaki longevity from his mother "my limbs feel on fire but better than they were, thank you Mikoto-okaa-san" he says sending her a smile.

Mikoto pets his head "How long did it take you to break out?" she says with a frown.

Naruto looks away "I ate my food for 2 days then took me around 5 days I'm guessing".

Mikoto hugs him gently "I'm so sorry Naru-chan" she says as she pets his head, letting him cry into her chest.

"I h-hate th-hem" he says in-between sobs "t-they n-never notice me anymore, they n-never make sure I've e-eaten or t-that I'm even there". He buries his head into her and cries more "my parents are dead to me" he whispers but Mikoto and Itachi hear him clearly and frown at the pain that he had gone through at such a young age.

Naruto looks up at them and they gasp at his eyes. Naruto looks at them confused "What's wrong?"

Mikoto looks at Itachi and nods "Naru-chan it seems you've awakened a dojutsu, like the Sharingan but this one hasn't been seen in millennia. The Rinnegan" she says handing him a mirror.

Gone were his violet eyes and now his eyes were pure silver with 4 black concentric circles and here his pupil normally is now is a small dot of a pupil.

"Don't worry Itachi and I will help you learn to turn your eyes off and learn as much as you can before your parents return" She says with a smile.

_-Flashback End-_

Gaining the Rinnegan was the only good thing to come out of that experience.

Mikoto and Itachi had taught him how to channel chakra into his eyes and cut the flow so he could hide it. The Rinnegan apparently gave him a photographic memory as well as amazing chakra control and affinity to all elements as well as gravity, which was found out when the paper floated up after channeling chakra into it.

"**Naru-chan**" a woman's' voice rang out in his mind "**You need to hurry or else you won't be able to leave**" she says in a caring tone. No he wasn't crazy. When he was around 10 he discovered something shocking, he had the soul of the Kyuubi inside of him.

_-Flashback-_

10 year old Naruto sat under a tree with a frown on his face. He had asked his father and mother for training yet again and they had told him no, like always. Yet there they were training his 6 year old sister in the basics, something no one had helped him in.

Ever since the Kyuubi attacked the village 6 years ago and his father had told the village he had sealed the Kyuubi into Nasumi who looked exactly like his mother, long red hair and violet eyes. The villagers treated her like a hero and completely forgot about him.

He struggled to hold back tears as he sees his mother and father applaud her and go out to dinner, completely forgetting about him again. They never even noticed his wounds from when he escaped the house or even the fact he was gone from home for nearly 2 months after they returned.

"**I am so sorry Naru-chan**" a woman's voice says in his head.

He looks around frantically "W-who's there!?" he says in a confused tone.

"**Relax Naru-chan, I will show myself to you**" the voice says as he passes out against the tree.

**-Mindscape-**

Naruto looks around to see himself standing atop a clear lake, he looks around until he sees a beautiful woman wearing a dark red kimono with a purple obi. She had dark orange long hair and smooth skin same tone as his mother's. She also had dark red eyes with a vertical slits, and her most noticeable attribute was the 9 tails behind her the same color as her hair.

"**Hello Naru-chan, I am so glad to finally meet you, I have been trying to speak to you but sadly my soul hadn't been able to full reform until late last night**" she says with a caring smile that he hasn't seen in years.

He frowns at her "Who are you miss?" he asks confused at where he is and how she looks.

"**Oh I am sorry, where are my manners. I am Karumi but you know me as the soul of the Nine Tailed Fox**" she says with a warm smile as she strokes his cheek "**And I am so sorry for what happened, I was not in control of my actions on that day**" she says with a frown.

He looks at her confused "W-Wha? How can you be the Kyuubi? Aren't you sealed in my sister?" he asks looking up at her.

She frowns and nods "**Yes she holds my power but for some reason my soul is drawn to you. Without my soul my power cannot be controlled, even by Kushina's chains or even Mokuton. It is pure uncontrolled power full of rage from my younger years but then again as I am just a soul I have no power to give you but I can teach you many skills and how to control the eyes of my father**" she says finishing it off with a smile.

Naruto grows a giant smile "You can teach me Karumi-chan!?" he says excited.

Karumi nods "**Yes I can and I can help you leave the village like you've been planning, I know where you can go**" she says with a smile.

Naruto smiles even bigger and hugs her, crying in her arms "Thank you" he says in between sobs as she pets his head.

"**Of course Naru-chan, I will always be here for you**" she says with a smile.

_-Flashback End-_

Naruto nods and heads over to the Uchiha compound to see his friend Itachi, who had something important to give to him. Itachi had graduated from the academy 4 years early at the age of 12 and was now 16 while he himself was not allowed to enroll due to his father wanting Nasumi to get full focus and if two of the Hokage's children were in then Nasumi wouldn't get fully attention but he didn't care he had Karumi to train him to Itachi's level when he was 12. He and Itachi had befriended after he wandered upon his training ground.

He and Shisui had stopped an attempted coupe d'état attempt when they were 13 which ended when Itachi and Shisui had to kill their fathers but Shisui had died as well. Itachi and he unlocked the Mangekyo Sharingan. Itachi had sealed Shisui and their father's bodies away into a storage seal on his wrist. Only ones who knew of his eyes were Naruto and Mikoto. And they were the only ones who knew of his Rinnegan as well.

Naruto had already grabbed everything he needed from his house, keeping it inside the storage scroll strapped to his back. Including food, clothes, camping gears and countless copied scrolls from his dad's library that included the **Rasengan **and **Hiraishin**that he stole and copied when his father was out of the house. He even grabbed a stash of the kunais his dad used for them.

He arrived at Itachi's private compound to see him and Mikoto smiling at him kindly. "Come inside for a bit Naruto, we have some gifts to give you" Mikoto says petting his head. He smiles and nods seeing Itachi smiling as well.

He sits down in front of them and Itachi unseals some items for him, it seems like some scrolls and a vile containing a pair of eyes. "I want to give you these copies of Uchiha jutsus of varying elements and I request you hold onto Shisui's eyes for me" he says handing them to him.

Naruto looks speechlessly at him "Are you sure?" he asks shocked.

Mikoto nods "We can trust you to keep them safe. You have any idea where you are planning to go?" she asks as Naruto seals the items away and bows to Itachi.

"I plan on going to a temple in the Land of Water that a friend is presiding over as a monk" he says lying to them, the temple is where Karumi's scrolls and house for when she lived in her human form.

Itachi notices it but decides not to say anything, his friend could look after himself. His Rinnegan was coming along nicely and thanks to the Uchiha scrolls he had a base understanding of his eyes and the apparent Paths all he needed was to train in them. "I also wish to give you this," he hands Naruto the Hawk summoning contract "I know you can already summon animals with the Animal Path but with this we can communicate easier"

Naruto looks speechless but nods, signing it wholeheartedly. "Thank you Itachi" he says with a smile making Itachi smile as well.

Mikoto hugged him "Be safe Naru-chan, we will do all we can to keep them from finding you. Just be careful" she says kissing his forehead making him blush. He nods straps the scroll back onto his lower back.

"Until next time, if there is one" he says hugging them and giving Mikoto a kiss on her cheek before rushing out of the village.

"**The barrier around the village will alert ANBU of you leaving so you might need to release your seals or use your clones to confuse them**" Karumi says as he rushes from tree to tree.

He nods and continues on before he feels 2 presences around him. "Halt why are you leaving the village young Namikaze?" an ANBU asks confused, this is the child of the Hokage, why is he trying to leave?

Naruto glares at him "I'm leaving to get away from my neglectful parents, now let me leave" he says glaring at them.

They look shocked confused at the neglectful remark "Look just go back to the village, we don't want to have to strong arm you".

Naruto sighs and puts his hands into the tiger sign "Kai!" he yells releasing his intense gravity seals before disappearing in a burst of speed.

Leaving behind two stunned ANBU's who by the time the shock wore off Naruto was too far for them to even try following. They now had to report to the Hokage that his son, had ran away from the village.

They did not want to do it but knew they had to.

Naruto was speeding through the forest at a surprising speed 'Wow, this is my top speed?' he thinks shocked.

"**Yes, now slow down a bit, we don't want to burn all your energy plus just you wait, I have some techniques that will make this speed look like a snail's pace**" she says with a smirk.

Naruto nods and slows down considerably, wondering how it was going back in the village.

**-Hidden Leaf Village-**

Minato Namikaze was not happy, he had been woken up at the middle of the night along with his wife, who was now crying heavily, to be informed that their oldest child Naruto, had ran away and said something about being neglectful.

'It wasn't true. Is it?' he thinks to himself trying to think of his times with his son when it finally dawned on him. Ever since Nasumi came into the picture they had forgotten about him. 8 years, he has been going through this, being shoved away for his sister.

This is why his wife was sobbing hysterically. They had failed at being parents, but they can still recover, right?

He looked to his ANBU "Wake Kakashi, send him with his ninken and do everything in your power to return my son home and tell him if he is late I am dropping him down to genin" he said in a serious tone.

The ANBU nod and **body-flicker** away. He wrapped his arms around his wife "Shh, we will find him and make up for it all" he said in a tone that even he didn't believe but his wife just kept crying.

'I hope they find him soon' he thinks to himself 'I don't know if she can handle this' he thinks in a somber tone.

**-Back with Naruto-**

Naruto was at the border between Water and Fire country, once he stepped through he'd be free. He smiled and ran through only for a group of 9 dogs surround him, familiar dogs. 'Kakashi' he thought with a groan 'I might have to show some of my abilities'.

Kakashi appears in a **body-flicker **"Naruto, please stop running, you've hurt your mother and father by running away" he says in a calm tone, from what the ANBU have stated he is as fast as a low-jonin.

Naruto glared at him "How do you think I felt for 8 whole years! Hell they left me locked in the house and didn't return for 2 weeks, I had to claw my way out of the house! It took 5 days Kakashi! If you don't believe me, go to the middle bottom cupboard in the house and look at the back of it, you will see everything" Naruto says before creating 10 shadow clones and makes them all run in opposite directions. Since they all shared his scent and showed his network so the ninken and Kakashi were unable to tell which one the real one is.

Kakashi sighs but decides to check out his claim, his sensei couldn't be that bad…could he? Kakashi sends his ninken away and returns to the village.

Naruto smirks as he drops the henge he used to become a bird up in a tree. Thank Kami when he obtained the Rinnegan it had boosted his reserves to that of the 2 tailed beast, according to Karumi. He continued towards the water temple.

**-2 Days Later-**

He looked at the entrance of the water temple, it looked in good condition. "**Ah memories, back when I had my gorgeous body and all my cute foxies. Ooo I wonder if the contract is still there**" Karumi thinks with a smile.

Naruto chuckles as he works his way into the temple under Karumi's direction because she made an almost impossible way to get into the temple to keep her belongings safe.

Naruto finally drops down into the temple to see it cluttered in mountains of scrolls and weaponry. He sweat drops "Jeez Karumi, you are such a hoarder" he says as he sorts through the scrolls, many of them look ancient while the weapons look new, hell some of the scrolls are new looking.

"**Well blame my foxies, I told them to keep stealing stuff for me, who knew they'd actually go this far**" she says drooling at all the scrolls. Naruto finally finds a massive scroll that reads '_Fox Summoning Contract_'. "**Ooo! Oo! Sign it! With the Rinnegan you can have multiple contracts and the foxes would just love you!**" she says excited. Naruto sighs and signs it.

"**Now Naru-chan, I am going to train you in the fox style Taijutsu and many other forms along in many ninjutsus. Genjutsu won't work on you due to your eyes but I have never been a big fan of them so we won't learn much except how to dispel and tell that they have been cast**" she explains to him. "**Now look around for a scroll named Bairong Swift Stance because that will be one of your most powerful abilities when you master it**".

Naruto nods and after about 10 minutes he finds it and opens it up, reading it.

'_The __**Bairong Swift Stance **__is a technique that utilizes the spiritual half of chakra (Yin) to enhance your speed to superhuman levels. _

_Only downside being is that you must choose where you are going before hand and once you set off you cannot change as well as most can dash to 3 points consecutively. If you fight against anyone who can predict movements well enough you will be at a disadvantage. _

_Though there was mention of a Xing Bairong who could dash as much as he wanted and could change his warp point half way but it would damage him greatly._

_The __**Bairong Swift Stance**__ coupled with the __**Kaiser Fist**__ where you concentrate an incredible amount Y__ang__ chakra into your fist and release it in a punch._

_But to utilize these techniques you must master control over Yin chakra in 3 stages. _

_**Sinbo **__(Release) the basics 10%___

_**Shinchuk **__(Elasticity) intermediate 50%_

_And __**Shinsok **__(Swift) mastery 100%_

_If you try beforehand your body will break under the stress, quite literally'_.

He lets out a whistle in amazement 'This will take some time Karumi, do you even know what these techniques should look like?' he asks confused.

Karumi nods "**Of course, I have been around thousands of years, I can teach you everything along with kenjutsu. Find a sword you feel a pull to and we can start with both**" she says with a smile.

Naruto nods and looks around the weapons until ends up in front of a katana with a black sheath and dark grey guard in the shape of an 8 point star. He picked it up and unsheathed it to reveal a pitch black blade with a silver wave design on the blade.

"**Hmm so you chose Gobosei, that blade will take some time to master but I know just the kenjutsu stance to teach you. It is called Flying Swallow. You infuse chakra into your blade, most likely wind and fire off blades of chakra at your opponent and with Gobosei it holds the power to create 8 astral swords to help. That combined with Flying Swallow will be powerful but difficult to learn. Good thing we have time and energy. Now let us begin**" she says with a smile.

**-Leaf Village – 3 years later-**

Minato frowned at the paper work in front of him. It had been three years since his son had ran away. His wife had a mental breakdown and now never left the house or even their son's room. He had asked Inoichi if he could fix her, all he could do is give her momentary breaks but they were few and far in-between. Nasumi was dead-set on getting her brother to return and help their mother.

Though she didn't blame him, she never noticed that he was getting neglected. What broke Kushina the most was realizing they left him sealed in the house and forgot him for a 2 whole weeks when they were on vacation. Kakashi showed him the hole he clawed his way out of, it didn't go out as it seemed to be boarded up from the outside. Minato had paled completely white at the blood and fingernails left over and Kushina had fainted. He sealed the cupboard with the strongest seal he head to make sure his wife, daughter or anyone else never saw it, even if it was fixed, the memories were there.

No one noticed Naruto being neglected, except for the Uchihas apparently who had cared for his son many times. Though when asked why they didn't mention anything they responded "Naruto made us swear on our honor not to tell. Even if we didn't swear we still wouldn't have said a word if he asked us to". It had shocked him to see the Uchihas caring towards someone who wasn't their blood.

Minato sighed just as a white blur shot through his window into his office. "Jiraiya-sensei, to what do I owe this pleasure" he says in a deadpan voice.

Jiraiya gives him a serious look "The toads have ushered a prophecy and I fear it is about Naruto. It speaks of the forgotten child returning to usher peace or war, it all depends on the one holding his heart" he explains and Minato frowns.

"Has your spy network found anything about him?" for the last 3 years he had Jiraiya searching for Naruto with his spy network.

Jiraiya shakes his head "None at all and that is surprising me. How can a little kid evade my spy network?" he sighs "How is Kushina?" he asks in a sad tone.

Minato shakes his head "She never leaves his old room, her mind seems splintered and seems to be in her own world".

Jiraiya nods "I will leave again soon to look more. Kakashi said he was heading towards Water country so that's best place to look. How is Nasumi?"

Minato sighs "Hell bent on finding her brother so she is training like crazy. She is in the academy, when she graduates I hope for you to train her, maybe give her the toad contract like we planned those years ago". Jiraiya nods as he jumps out of the window.

Minato sighed 'I hope you return soon son'.

**-With Itachi-**

He had just dispelled the hawk summon that Naruto had sent. Apparently his training was going along nicely and he had gained a fox summoning contract as well. The foxes and hawks even agreed to work together, which was very good.

Naruto even sent him some ancient Uchiha scrolls pertaining to the Mangekyo and Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. He told him that he found it in a temple that the fox summons were stashing stolen goods.

It had helped him evolve his eyes to EMS level. It turned out his father had MS as well so by transplanting his eyes he achieved EMS.

Since he was now 19 he was studying to be the clan leader which his mother was currently doing so as she also cared for his young brother Sasuke who was 11 and hell bent on becoming strong enough to be the clan leader.

He wondered what Naruto would do after training, but he'd ask that next time.

**-With Naruto (15 years old now)-**

Naruto was now roughly 5'8" his blonde hair now down past his shoulders. He wore black cargo pants and an orange kimono top closed with a grey obi wearing wooden sandals. He had Gobosei strapped to his waist and his highly advanced strange scroll that contained the large mountain of scrolls and weapons in it. He had to use his Rinnegan to make the storage seals much stronger by making it more detailed with super small seals. Perfect eyesight was a beautiful thing.

Over the 3 years he had learned to create even more seals, plus it helped when Karumi was with him. He had also learned much about his eyes. It turned out he had Senju and Uchiha blood in his veins. He had learned numerous elemental jutsus as well as Mokuton, which shocked him. But according to Karumi he would never awaken his Sharingan as he obtained it highly out of order. He didn't mind but he heard from his summons Mikoto was upset she wouldn't be able to train him in the Sharingan.

Though he had a theory that if he transplanted Shisui's eyes into him they would evolve into EMS and then they would go to Rinnegan again but he didn't want to do it just yet.

He also was making great progress with his **Bairong Swift Stance **and **Kaiser Fist**. He had just achieved the intermediate level of Yin and Yang control so he has yet to fully master either of them but he was more than half way there.

His Rinnegan gave him perfect chakra control but he had to split his chakra and then control it again.

He had also accessed all of his Paths but had not remotely come close to mastering them. They were quite difficult. But apparent the Sage of the Six Paths, the one who created Karumi had them and she knew a lot about them.

His kenjutsu was going nicely, with Gobosei he could summon 3 astral swords easily. Controlling them and coating them in wind chakra was another story. He could keep his main sword coated easily and using **Flying Swallow** style easily. It was a quick paced style with attacks that could be turned long range.

He had mastered the **Rasengan **in a week easily with the use of clones. It had taken another 2 weeks to use it one handed. He could make it bigger but it put a lot of strain on his arm so Kasumi told him to not use the **Odama Rasengan** until he got stronger this also applied to trying to create an elemental version of it. The **Hiraishin** was incredibly difficult but he was making slow progress in it.

Karumi was like a mother to him like Mikoto was. Looking after him and even chewing him out when he worked too hard or skipped a meal. When she was teaching him she was strict, telling him it was so he could defend himself.

Today he was meditating in the main temple room underneath the Buddhist statue. The Hawkes had informed him of something called Sage Mode. He was thinking it over. It was done by drawing in Nature energy to strengthen your body and enhance your strength. He wanted to learn how to do it but Karumi told him to wait until he mastered his other abilities to a greater extent.

He sighed, he still needed to find out what to do after he had trained. He wanted to help others. War was terrible and he had seen what it did to people, especially the children in the orphanages.

According to his Fox scouts the Wave village was having trouble, maybe he'd check them out once he learns more of his techniques. He wondered how his family was. He couldn't really care of his mother or father all that much but his sister wasn't guilty.

**-Nasumi - 11 years old-**

Nasumi grumbled as she listened to yet another boring lesson from Iruka-sensei. She entered this academy to learn to be a ninja so she could find her brother and return him home, not figure out who the first Hokage was related to.

Iruka hit her forehead with a piece of chalk making her groan and glare at the teacher. Next to her was Sasuke Uchiha, younger brother of Itachi, her brother's only friend. He chuckled at her "Such a dobe" he said with his 'Uchiha' smirk.

She hated him, he looked at her like breeding stock, someone who would give him a strong heir nothing at all like Itachi. "Shut up teme" she growled at him.

She just wanted to learn how to be strong to find her brother. She felt like she could bring him back, she needed to apologize for never noticing what had happened to him as their parents neglected him.

Ever since her brother left three years ago her mother had broken down. Only reason no one had found out yet was due to her father's knowledge of how her mother was and the ability to use **henge** also Inoichi had been sworn never to tell or else be sentenced for treason.

And her father had focused on finding her brother so she mostly was looked after by Tsunade Senju, who her father had brought back to the village in hope she could heal her mother but all she could do is keep her body healthy as he mind suffers. She now was chief in the hospital.

Nasumi groaned as lunch came around, she was sitting with her friends. Shikamaru Nara, a lazy but heavily intelligent boy. Choji Akamichi a slightly heavy set boy who focused a lot on eating but was a sweet boy. Kiba Inuzuka a wild boy who with his dog Akamaru was the class clown and the self-proclaimed 'alpha male'. Shino Aburame, a soft spoken boy who was very logical and rarely talked unless it was to prove the logical in something or lack thereof. And Hinata Hyuga, a shy and timid Hyuga heiress who stuttered a lot around males but was her best friend.

Everyone else annoyed her greatly. Sakura Haruno, a banshee of a fan girl to the teme of an Uchiha as well as Ino Yamanaka another fan girl but much less of a banshee. And finally the teme, Sasuke Uchiha.

She wished her brother would just return. "Thinking about your brother again?" Shikamaru said as he looked at her through one open eye from under the tree.

She sighs and nods "I just miss him and want him back" she says with a frown.

She heard a scoff behind him "The dobe probably left so he wouldn't be a disgrace to his clan" Sasuke says.

Nasumi turns around and lands a strong hit on his jaw "Don't talk of my brother teme! He evaded 2 ANBU and Kakashi Hatake so shut the hell up before I break your jaw or even worse!" she says as he red hair takes on the image of tails like her mother's use to when she was angry.

Sasuke pales and crawls away as Sakura and Ino screech at her hitting their 'precious Sasuke' but they shut up once she sends a death glare at them.

Hinata is shaking, Kiba is pale, Choji has stopped eating and Shikamaru sighs "Troublesome, calm down Nasumi. You don't want to get in trouble". Nasumi groans and sits down as Shikamaru pats her back "Don't worry, they will find him in time".

Nasumi nods and looks at the sky. She can only hope so.

**-Chapter 1 End-**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Schedule-**

**Monday:** Son of Heavenly Rabbit

**Tuesday:** Fox and Rabbit Meister

**Wednesday:** Grand Demon of Mahora

**Thursday:** Forgotten Child of Prophecy

**Friday:** Demi-Deity

**Saturday:** Son of the Queen

**Sunday:** Sage of Infinite Possibilities

Then I have a Week off. **NO COMPLAINING!** I need that week to write stories and relax so please understand and if not I really don't care, I need time for myself

**Naruto Forgotten Child of Prophecy**

**Chapter 2**

**-8 Years since Naruto ran away from the village- Naruto 20 year old, Nasumi 16 year old-**

Naruto stood at the entrance to the temple. He had grown over the years as he now stood 6 feet tall with his hair now to his mid-back that he kept in a ponytail. He now wore a dark orange kimono with a black obi with wooden sandals. Gobosei was strapped to his side and his advanced storage scroll was on his back, locked with a blood seal.

Over the 5 years he had mastered the **Bairong Swift Stance **and **Kaiser Fist** to an extent he could use it and fight with it easily enough but not that he could change mid-warp though he could warp numerous times without trouble. He could also use all 8 astral blades of Gobosei but was still working on keeping them all coated in wind chakra to use **Flying Swallow** style. He could keep his main sword coated and use it easily though.

He was able to use some of his paths with minimal difficulties. The **Hiraishin **had given him a mountain of trouble but he finally could use it. And his Mokuton along with other elements was a good sized repertoire but had no other sub-elements or tertiary-elements.

He even finished the first phase of Sage training, he could sit or stand completely still without moving, now he just needed to go to the Hawk's summon realm summon the boss Hawk to finish his training. But Karumi wanted him to finish up the training in the skills he already had first before going further.

Over the years Mikoto-okaa-san had tried to get him to at least return to fix his mother's fractured mind. He always told her he'd think about it. He would do something eventually but he wanted to focus on his training first. He may have hated his mother but he didn't think she deserved her mind like that.

All the training that Karumi had set up was done. He wanted to travel and find and release the Bijuu. He decided it after he had entered his mindscape to see Karumi crying. She wanted to be free along with her siblings.

So he needed to stock up on supplies and find the nearest one. From what his fox summons had told him the 3 tailed turtle needed to reform due to it being inside the Mizukage as he was killed but Karumi was using her influence to have it reform inside Naruto. Even now he could see a little blue orb about the size of a toddler with the kanji for 3 on it while 5 and 4 tailed were in Iwa, 2 and 8 were in Kumo, 6 was somewhere in Kiri, 7 was in Taki and the 1 tailed raccoon was inside a psychopathic teen from Suna that was taking place in the chunin exams, and was currently in his father's village.

He let out a groan. He really didn't want to go back but he needed to find Ichibi and help Karumi. She had told him a way to give her power back to her by using his **Preta Path** to absorb all her Bijuu chakra from his sister to make Karumi whole again without hurting his sister. Once he held all the Bijuu she had told him he could use fractions of their chakra in combination with **Creation of All Things ** he could release them all with real bodies without having to hurt anyone.

Karumi had told him that was how the Sage of the Six Paths did it. And he hated how they were sealed, they were living creatures. So he created a seal that would stop them from being sealed or from them having their chakra stolen. He tested it with his **Preta Path** and was happy to have it work perfectly even though it took him many years to make.

He worked his way through the difficult exit from the temple. He wanted to check out the Wave village, it was taken over by some tycoon. Best way to test his skills before leaving to sneak into the Leaf village.

He smiled as he walked the road into village until he saw it in a terrible state. Many stores were boarded shut. This village was suffering, he had to try something. As he walked through the village he saw a group of thugs surrounding a woman and he let out a growl.

He used a quick burst of speed to appear between the thugs and the woman "You trash leave this woman alone" he says to them drawing his sword.

One of the thugs glares "Don't get in our way unless you want Gato to make your life hell" he says with a cocky smirk.

Naruto glares at him and slashes his sword horizontally in a slow manner "It won't matter you are all dead already" he said sheathing his sword before all the thugs slice in half and fall to the ground. He had killed before when he was training by leaving the temple. Karumi wanted him to get it out of his system, he didn't like killing but he knew at times he had to do it.

He turned around to the woman, she had long black hair that went to her mid-back and had 2 long bangs in the front. She wore a pink shirt with red sleeves and neckline, she also wore a long blue skirt. He offered her a hand "Are you okay miss? I'm sorry you had to see that" he says in a caring tone as he smiles at her.

She blushes and accepts his hand "Thank you so much sir, who are you?" she says as she gets up and dusts herself off.

Naruto waves it off and helps pick up her groceries "My name is Naruto. Now young miss, do you know where a possible open inn is? I need somewhere to rest before I head off to the leaf village" he says with a smile.

She blushes "My name is Tsunami and you can stay at my house, we have extra rooms" she says with a kind smile.

Naruto stares at her "Are you sure? Will your parents be okay with that?" he says making her blush more.

"Oh hush with that I am not that young" she says bashfully.

Naruto chuckles "Well if you are okay with is then I would be grateful to stay at your place" he says with a smile as they walk towards Tsunami's house.

Naruto frowns as he hears about the village from Tsunami "Gato is just a man who uses money to buy power, any ninja would be able to infiltrate his base and end him" he says running a hand through his hair.

Tsunami frowns "Well my father went to the leaf village to hire some ninja to protect him while he builds a bridge, and that might make him come out. Maybe the ninja will defeat him" she says with a sad smile.

Naruto freezes "Leaf village ninja? Crap" he says looking a tiny bit worried.

Tsunami looks confused "What's wrong? Are you a rogue ninja?" she ask.

He shakes his head "No I ran away from that village when I was 12, I wasn't a ninja at the time but they do want me back, I'm the heir of 2 clans but the environment was terrible so I had to leave" he says with a sad look in his eyes.

He turned to her "So I am going to put on a little disguise okay?" she nods with a smile as he uses a **henge** to change his hair to a pale red and eyes to a dull blue as his skin tone changed to become less tan. He turns to her "There we go, lets continue" he says with a smile as she nods and continues.

**-With Nasumi -**

Nasumi was overly annoyed at the moment. She hated her team and this mission was a headache and a half. She was stuck on a team with Sasuke, the teme of an Uchiha, the banshee fan girl Sakura and the lazy pervert Kakashi, they had been stuck doing D rank missions until she snapped and asked her father for a C rank one.

It was to be bodyguards to a bridge builder while he finished his job. The man was a drunk and annoyed her greatly. But it had turned a B rank after the Demon Brothers appeared and then an A rank after Zabuza Momichi the Demon of the Bloody Mist had arrived and fought her sensei.

After saving Kakashi from a **Water Prison** that Zabuza trapped him and he had defeated Zabuza before a Kiri hunter-nin took his body away. Kakashi had promptly passed out from chakra exhaustion so the teme was carrying him to their charge's house.

(Sasuke's outfit is the chunin exams top but with black cargo pants with his black sword on his waist (no onesie XD). Sakura's outfit is Shippuden outfit with her long hair. While Nasumi's outfit is black shorts and black sandals with a red long sleeve shirt and a black vest and on her back was a red sheathed katana, Nasumi's hair now goes to her lower back).

They reach the house and as they enter they see a woman talking with a man roughly in his early twenties wearing an orange kimono with a black obi wearing a black sheathed sword with an 8 pointed sword guard. They turned to them and the woman smiled as the man rose an eyebrow as he looked them over.

The woman rushed to them "Great, father you are back! Glad you are safe" she says with a smile.

Tazuna smiles "Yea Tsunami, these kids did a good job, who's the guy over there?" the bridge builder asks looking the guy over.

Tsunami smiles "He saved me earlier from a group of thugs so I offered him a place to say, he is really good with a sword" she says smiling at the male.

The man stands up and bows to Tazuna "My name is Hagoromo" he says with a smile.

Tazuna stares at the man "Well you can stay as thanks for helping Tsunami" he says before walking off. Nasumi felt something familiar with this man but could not tell.

**-Naruto-**

Naruto was mentally cursing 'Of all the ninja's in the leaf village it has to be my sister!?' he groans. Luckily Kasumi taught him a strengthened **henge** where it was basically transformation and not an illusion. He took the appearance and name of the Sage of the Six Paths under Kasumi's approval.

"**Relax Naru-chan, she won't be able to see through your henge. Hell the Sharingan in that silver haired man or that Uchiha couldn't see through this either. This is a Fox art, strongest transformation out there**" she says putting him at ease.

Naruto nods as Tsunami helps Kakashi into the other spare room. Naruto looks around to see Sasuke glaring at him. He raises an eyebrow "What is your problem kid? I haven't done anything to deserve that glare".

Sasuke grunts "That sword you have, I've seen it in history books, and it is one of the 7 sentient swords. Why does a nobody from no clan have it" he says with a glare.

Naruto glares and smiles "Well kid, I earned this sword by defeating its last wielder. Somebody none of the 7 swordsman of the mist combined could defeat" he said in a half lie, it was Kasumi who did that long ago and it wasn't the 7 swordsman it was a whole army of high level samurai.

Sasuke glares even more "Fine then I'll just defeat you and take it" he says placing his hand on his hilt before the sword was pointed to his throat as well as 8 floating swords all around his neck.

"Tsk tsk, so arrogant kid. I could've ended you before you even noticed so get this though your thick head" he said as he withdrew the real blade but kept the astral blades "you are not even close to being an equal, my teacher wouldn't let me leave the temple until I mastered this sword. Plus she would never let you draw her, she'd send a million volts through you".

If glares could kill Sasuke's would be able to kill a whole village. Sakura screeched "How dare you threaten Sasuke!" she said glaring at him.

Naruto scoffed "Little girl, he threatened me for my sword and I don't take that lightly" he said glaring at her and releasing a fraction of his KI silencing her and making her pale.

Nasumi chuckles "Well finally someone knocked the teme off his high horse" she said with a smile. Naruto sighed and sat down, taking off his scroll and setting it next to him. "What's in the scroll mister?" Nasumi asks.

Naruto pats his scroll "Items needed for surviving the wilderness and whatnot. Some sentimental stuff" he says keeping the fact that it is full of nearly thousands of things secret.

Tsunami smiles at him as she walks back into the room "I am about to start dinner, so it won't be long".

Naruto stands up "Please let me help you since I am in your care" she tries to say no but Naruto is very insistent.

**-Three days later-**

Naruto stayed and helped Tsunami out around the house as Nasumi and co. protected Tazuna. Kakashi had woken up in the middle of the 2nd day and decided to train his students. Naruto was very weary of the man. He had figured out that his sister's team didn't even know how to climb trees with chakra. He groaned loudly at that, he expected his sister to know it but apparently not.

He had his fox summons scout out to find Gato's hideout. And they had found it easily but Naruto wanted to wait when Zabuza was out of it. He could defeat Zabuza but he wanted to toy with the man a bit before defeating him, maybe he could snatch up Kubikiribocho afterwards but he didn't really need another sword, it was mostly Karumi egging him to take it.

They were having dinner when Inari, Tsunami's son had busted out of his seat "Why do you even bother! Gato's just gonna kill you like he has done to others! You don't know how it is to lose someone or be in pain!" he said holding back tears.

Naruto set down his cup and frowned at the boy "Inari, we have to try. If we don't how can we live with ourselves if we don't try. And let me tell you this," he got a serious look on his face "from when I was four until I was 12 my parents basically never noticed me. They never cared if I wasn't there or not. They cared more for my siblings than they did for me so don't say you don't know pain or to lose someone. I lost my parents the day the decided to forget about me" he said in a somber tone as Sasuke scoffed, Sakura couldn't care less, Nasumi looked sad, Kakashi was reading his porn but he could see the man looking at him as if to try and figure him out, Tazuna had stopped drinking and Tsunami was crying.

Inari stormed off to his room crying. Naruto sighed "I'm going to take a walk, thank you for the meal Tsunami I'll return before dark" he said with a smile before leaving the house. Leaving behind his sword and scroll, not worried about anyone touching it since his scroll was weighed down with 10x gravity to those who weren't him.

Sasuke smirked before going to pick up that man's sword only to have lightning erupt from it knocking him unconscious instantly.

Nasumi sighed "He told you that would happen teme" she said as Sakura fussed over 'her Sasuke'.

Kakashi was intrigued by the sword, he knew of Gobosei, every ANBU knew of the 7 sentient swords and he was surprised it had actually rejected someone. Though he was somewhat glad it happened, maybe it would kick Sasuke out of his ego and his whole 'become stronger than Itachi so he could avenge his father since he didn't believe his father could try a coup'.

Naruto sighed as he sat in a clearing, he hated talking of his past, especially near his sister. He sighed just as a girl in a pink kimono with darker pink lining closed with a purple obi entered the clearing with a basket. She had brown eyes and long black hair tied back in a ponytail, she looked somewhere between 16-18 years old. "Oh I'm sorry for spooking you, I'm Haku. I am just looking for some herbs to help a friend of mine" she said with a smile.

Naruto nods "Do not worry, I was just thinking about my past. Is the friend of yours someone close? " he asked as he leaned back against the tree.

Haku smiled and nodded "He is the only precious person I have left, fighting to protect him gives me true strength. I am a firm believer that when you fight to protect those closest to you is when your true strength emerges" she said with a soft kind smile.

Naruto smiled "That is very true Haku, well the herbs you are probably looking for are probably over there" he said pointing to her left a few feet away.

Haku smiles and bows "Thank you very much kind sir".

Naruto nods "Well anything for a pretty lady" he said as a very, very faint blush appears on her cheeks.

"I'm a boy" she told him with a smile.

He chuckled "No you aren't, males don't menstruate, my nose is stronger than a dog's but don't worry, I can figure why you lied. Strange man in a clearing, your just protecting your purity" he said flashing her a soft smile, making her blush appear a tiny bit more.

Haku nods "Sorry, just a precaution, there as so many vile people in this world" she said with a frown at the end.

Naruto nods and stands up and bows at Haku "Well it was lovely meeting you Haku, I hope we can meet again" he said with a warm smile.

Haku nodded "So do I, wait you never told me your name?" she asked confused.

Naruto bowed "I am very sorry. My name is Hagoromo" he told her since he was still in his disguise.

She smiled "Well I hope we eventually meet again my friend" she said as he walked away.

Naruto returned to see his sword slightly moved and a twitching unconscious Sasuke with his head on the Sakura girl's lap. Naruto chuckled "Ah so he tried to draw Gobosei".

Nasumi shaked her head "Nope, he couldn't even pick your sword up before it zapped him. Boy was it fun to watch" she said with a smirk and a chuckle.

Naruto shaked his head before picking up Gobosei and his scroll before heading off to his bed.

**-3 More days later-**

Not much had happened else. Kakashi had kept them training to climb trees and Naruto had to hold back the urge to smack the man. He sighed as he and Tsunami were doing dishes "What is wrong Naruto?" she asked knowing she and Inari were the only ones there.

Naruto smiled at her "Nothing Tsunami, just the leaf village ninjas getting to me, but helping you helps me be at ease" he says with a kind smile making her blush softly.

"Well I'm glad I help you" she says before the door behind them burst open showing two thugs.

Naruto glares at them before moving Tsunami behind him and grabbing a kitchen knife since Gobosei was in the living room, he never really carried it around the house. "Boy, give us the girl. Gato needs her to stop the bridge builder" the thug says before drawing his sword.

Naruto glares and infuses some chakra into the kitchen knife, since it wasn't chakra conducting metal like kunais or his sword so he'd have to be fast and get the drop on them. Naruto glares before tossing the kitchen knife at an immense speed, imbedding it in the head of the thug who drew his sword. He dashes to the other using a warp point, with the first thug's sword and severs his head. He discards the sword and looks to Tsunami "I'm am sorry you had to see that" he frowns until Tsunami hugs him.

"Do not be sorry, you saved me once again" she said with a smile.

Naruto smiles before a little grey fox runs up to him "**Master! Master! Zabuza is attacking the bridge**" it says as it runs up to his shoulder. Naruto nods, grabbing his sword and putting it on his waist.

He looks to Tsunami "Do not worry, Irai will look after you and guard you. I will be back soon, do not worry Tsunami" he said as he dashed off to the bridge using his **Bairong Stance**.

He arrived to see an ice dome made of what looks to be mirrors around Nasumi and Sasuke, Sakura was cowering in front of Tazuna while Kakashi fought against Zabuza. He could tell Kakashi was exhausted so he dashed in front of him and blocked Zabuza's massive blade with Gobosei turning on his Rinnegan but hidden under his illusion. 'Might as well learn his style just in case I defeat him' he thinks with a smirk.

Naruto then looked to Kakashi "Relax Hatake, I can handle Zabuza, you're too tired from your last fight with him still". Kakashi nodded as he went with Sakura to guard Tazuna. Naruto looked to Zabuza "A seven swordsman, I wonder how Gobosei will handle Kubikiribocho" he says with a smirk.

Zabuza smiles from under his gauze "Gobosei, the legendary sentient sword with powers not many have seen, I am going to love this" he says before slashing his massive sword at Naruto.

Naruto dodges and uses his **Bairong Style **to appear behind him and slashes his back only to be barely blocked by Kubikiribocho. Zabuza looks at him "You are definitely fast, if I wasn't for my years of trusting my instincts I'd be dead" he says before firing off a fury of slashes.

Naruto takes multiple warps using his speed, trying to slash him but Zabuza's instincts kept him from landing a hit. Naruto decides to unleash his sword and smiles "**Hachi Gobosei**" he says as 8 astral swords spinning behind him. "One of my swords many abilities, the 8 astral swords. Unbreakable and can move on their own" he says as the swords attack him.

He struggles to block all of them as he laughs in a maniacal manner "You are getting my blood pumping kid!" he says as his bandages around his mouth get cut a bit.

Naruto frowns "You do know Gato is betraying you. Right now he is leading a group of mercenaries to double cross you" he says trying to get him to stop. He didn't nessacarily have anything against the man.

Zabuza shrugs his shoulders "I figured, I was going to kill the man anyways" he says attacking in a flurry only to be blocked by the astral swords. Naruto sighed as he drew back Gobosei coating it in wind chakra as he does the same with his astral swords struggling to keep them all coated. He draws them back and slashes them all "**Flying Swallow: Great Migration**" he says sending out a great flurry of chakra blades. Zabuza uses his sword to block a large majority but still gets cut by a handful of blades. Zabuza still gets sent skidding back by the force of the attack.

"You can't even handle three teenagers! I thought you were the demon of the Mist!" an annoying voice calls out. The look to see a short bellied man in a suit standing in front of a massive hoard of thugs.

Naruto glares at him "Ah Gato" he smiles "Good" he says before sending one of his astral blades, making it stab through his head killing him. "I've been waiting for when he'd show up" he says causing Zabuza to laugh.

"Oh I like you a lot kid but those are some large numbers, even some of them are decent swordsmen. If I don't make it since you hurt me pretty bad, look after Haku, she's like a daughter to me" he says to him in a caring tone.

Naruto had already figured out that Haku was his subordinate from his summons, he nodded and summoned his astral blades "Of course I will Zabuza, she's a good kid".

Zabuza remembered that she had met the man in the clearing some days ago and nods "Well, let's end this!" he yells charging into the hoard just as the villagers appeared to help. It seems that Kakashi filled them in as they were helping Zabuza, but Zabuza kept getting himself hurt protecting some villagers.

In the end there were no losses except sadly…Zabuza.

Haku had defeated Sasuke but somehow Nasumi had beat her, Naruto knew it was due to Karumi's power. He needed to absorb that soon. Haku saw Zabuza near death and she started to crawl towards him, too beat up to walk since both her legs were broken. Naruto created a clone to carry her to him. He set her down and she apologized for not being a good tool.

Zabuza scowled "You aren't a tool Haku, you are a person, I am sorry I raised you badly. Go with the kid, he'll look after you or else he's getting haunted" he says with a smirk before coughing blood.

Haku nodded "Farewell…father" she said as he passed on.

Naruto picked up Kubikiribocho and handed it to her as he picked her up "He would want you to have this" he said quietly as he went back to the house only to notice a passed out Nasumi away from the group. He groaned 'Another time' he thought to himself as he carried a passed out Haku to Tsunami.

He could hear the villagers cheering after Gato's death and he could see Inari smiling brightly at him, he must have helped the little guy get some bravery.

He reached Tsunami's house and she helped him heal her since he really didn't want to have to undress her. Tsunami chuckled at his blushing expression and went to work. Naruto sat in the living room as the rest of the group came back.

Kakashi waved at him "Yo! So why'd you save the girl? She did almost kill two my students" he said motioning towards a beat up Sasuke and Nasumi.

Naruto sighed "She was merely following her father, trying to make him acknowledge her, but what she didn't know he had already done so long ago. Also she does happen to hate killing so she never was planning to, just send them to a fake death like state. And if anything she is under my tutelage, my student and wielder of the Kubikiribocho" he says staring the Cyclops down.

Kakashi sighs and waves it off as Tazuna and two villagers help him, Nasumi and Sasuke inside to lay down to rest. Tsunami comes out "Haku is all wrapped up and clothed, it'll be a while before I suspect her or any of the other three will be at full health" she explains.

Naruto smiles "Thank you Tsunami very much" he says as he heads to Haku's room to make sure Kubikiribocho stays with her, that Uchiha is very power hungry. He goes to the sword and places a seal on it, the same one he has on his scroll.

He saw Haku blissfully asleep as he brushes a strand of hair off her face. She was a kind girl, he just has to get her out of that 'I'm a tool' mind set.

He left the room and decided to do what he was planning, bring Karumi her power back. "**Be careful Naru-chan, it might not be painful for her but it might for you since you have no seal to begin with. I will be staying on my choice. Please be cautious**" Karumi says in a worried tone.

Naruto nods as he enters Nasumi's room, placing a strong privacy and lock seal over the door and window. He activated his Rinnegan and placed his hand atop Nasumi's head, placing a heavy sleep jutsu over her. He activated his **Preta Path **and started to draw out Karumi's chakra to feel an immense burning throughout his body. He held back a scream as then it reached his stomach.

"**Hold in there Naru-chan, I am so so sorry**" she says in a teary voice.

Naruto takes a couple deep breaths as he continues to draw out her power. Once he was 90% done the rest just drew to him easily. Once he was done he took shaky breaths, disabled his seals and wobbled out of the room.

"**Naru-chan are you okay?**" Karumi said worried.

Naruto entered his room and braced against the wall "I-I'm fine, just was worse than I was expecting but I'm glad you are full again" he said as he passes out half on and half off the bed.

Karumi smiled as the boy he had raised in a sense finally fulfilled his promise. She knew he would help her siblings as well, he just needed the time.

**-Chapter End-**

Hope you all like the chapter :D

Also I am not just giving Naruto stuff. He trains to get that strong. It took him 8 years to get this strong, I think he is pretty good since I didn't make him master it all in like 3 years.

I mean seriously Sasuke took like a couple years to master his eyes so don't give me that crap :P

Naruto will 'visit' his mother eventually and help fix her mind but no one will know he had done so.

Rate and Review :D

Until next time ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto Forgotten Child of Prophecy**

**Chapter 3**

Naruto groggily woke up, remembering what had happened last night as he sorely got up. 'Karumi how are you feeling?' he asks his newly formed friend.

"**I feel great Naru-chan! Thank you so much for making me whole! I knew you would when the little 13 year old you promised me but I figured I'd be waiting much longer**" she says with a smile. "**Also you can use my chakra whenever you want since I am here to keep it under full control. You will enter a Bijuu Cloak Mode**. **We'll have to try it out later Naru-chan" **she says jumping in excitement "**Also don't worry, your sister's chakra levels will still be the same, having my power in her made it grow to that size**".

Naruto chuckles as he leaves the room to check on Haku. He opened the door to see her looking out the window and Kubikiribocho. "He was proud of you Haku, he saw you like a daughter" he said making her turn to him and she flashed him a soft smile.

"I will honor his last request, not as a tool but as his daughter. I will follow you and wield his blade" she says getting him to smile.

"Good," he says taking the weight seal off "I will place a blood seal on it making it so only you can pick it up" he said as he pricked her finger lightly with a senbon as he coats a brush with it and creates the seal.

She bows her head to him "Thank you Hagoromo" she says with a smile.

Naruto chuckles before placing a privacy seal on the door "My real name isn't Hagoromo, I use this name and form to avoid the ninjas in the house" he says as he lowers the **henge** revealing his real self "my name is Naruto Namikaze, child of the 4th Hokage. I ran from home after they abandoned me for my sister" Haku looks shocked but listens as Naruto explains his past and why he ran as well as Karumi.

He felt he could trust the girl as she stayed loyal to Zabuza for many years.

Haku nods still in somewhat shock "I will keep your secret until the leaf village ninja leave" she said with a smile.

Naruto rubs the back of his neck "Well the thing is I need to go to the leaf village to find the jinchuriki of the one tailed beast since I believe the jinchuriki of it is going to the chunin exams. I promised Karumi, that I'd save and release the Bijuu by using my eyes, but to do so I need them inside me before I can release them" he explains.

Haku nods "I will be of as much help to you Naruto" she says with a warm smile.

Naruto smiles and nods "Thank you Haku, so can you use that sword any?"

Haku nods "Zabuza had trained me with it in case he ever fell in battle".

Naruto smiles "Good, now since you are going to be traveling with me I need to tell you some things, if I am to fall in battle you are to secure my body, my scroll and my sword" he explains.

She looks confused "Why your body and scroll?"

Naruto smirks and reveals his eyes "These are the Rinnegan, the same eyes of the Sage of the Six Paths, I don't want them falling into the wrong hands. My scroll contains thousands of different weapons and scrolls in it" he says as he sits up and walks towards the door, putting up his **henge** again.

"We will leave once you are healed up fully okay Haku" he says with a smile as she nods in agreement. "Now rest up and get better" he smiles warmly at her making her blush a bit before he left the room.

**-1 Week Later-**

Haku had healed quickly with Naruto's help and he also helped strengthen her enough to wield Kubikiribocho without much trouble. The Wave village was thriving and Tazuna even named the bridge the Hagoromo Bridge.

The Leaf village ninja left a few days earlier but had tried to force him to come with them. It was a funny to watch them try.

_-Flashback-_

Naruto was helping Tsunami around the house when Kakashi and co. came to them. "We are going to be heading off but we need one thing first" he turns to Naruto "we need you to come back with us, your incredible speed could be useful in an S-rank mission that has been in action for 8 years" he explains.

Naruto knows what this mission is, to find him.

He sighed "No, my speed is something I will not use to just find someone, I trained for many years to achieve my ability not to use it to go running around to find someone long since gone" he says in a serious tone glaring at him.

Kakashi sighs "Then I ask for the scroll that taught you it or where to find the scroll for the leaf village" he says looking at him.

Naruto releases a huge amount of KI making Sakura faint, Nasumi sweat and struggle to stay standing while Sasuke pales and falls to his knees "Hatake, I will not hand over anything unless you think you can take it from me. What I have was given to me by my long since dead master so no I will not just hand it over".

He was pissed that he even dared to demand anything, he figured it was just orders from his father to bring back anything useful in finding his lost son.

Kakashi sighed, ever since his sensei's son had ran away he installed new protocol, to bring anything useful in finding him back to the village. He didn't like it but it was mostly to save Kushina.

Kakashi did not want to fight this man, he had a sword that could create 8 more that gave Zabuza a run for his money and speed that not even his Sharingan could track. He groaned "Fine, whatever but I hold no promises that the Hokage won't send others after you" he says as he and his students walk off.

_-Flashback End-_

Naruto looked to Haku, the girl had been doing great. She stopped thinking herself as a tool and she decided to refer to herself as his student. He liked that.

"We need to get going Haku, the chunin exams begin soon and from what my summons tell me Oto and Suna are going to try and attack the leaf village during the last portion of the chunin exams so we need to be ready in time" he says strapping his scroll to his back. "I might have heard about it a month or so as they have been planning this for some time but this is the best chance to take it away".

Haku nods and seals Kubikiribocho into the storage seal on her right wrist. Her outfit had changed. She now wore a purple kimono with white trimmings and a white obi along with regular shinobi sandals. She kept her hair in a ponytail and had 2 bangs framing her face.

He goes to Tsunami "Tsunami it is time I leave but thank you so much for letting me stay here, I will be sure to visit sometime in the future" he says as Tsunami hugs him, slightly crying.

"You are always welcome here Naruto, you saved me multiple times, saved our village and gave us hope. Please do visit again soon" she says with a smile and lands a kiss on his cheek making him blush.

He and Haku say their goodbyes to the rest of them as they head across the bridge leading to the Leaf Village.

The trip went peacefully until he stopped Haku. "Now if we want to get in unseen I will have to open the barrier as you pass through" he says activating his Rinnegan so he could see the massive dome around the village, this was the barrier that alerted ANBU of people passing through it.

Haku nods "Now once I open it I need you to run until I say you're good and put this down" he hands her a **Hiraishin **marker as he also laid a tag version of the marker on a tree as it disappeared into the tree, so when he needed to he and Haku could leave the village easily.

Haku nods and gets ready. He extends a hand and opens his eyes "**Preta Path**" he says causing him to absorb part of the barrier so Haku can sneak in as he gives Haku the sign to go.

Haku dashes off fast, as Naruto easily holds open the barrier. She runs until Naruto yells "You're good now Haku!" She skids to a stop and throws down the kunai into the ground.

Naruto appears next to her in a yellow flash. She stares at him shocked "Was that the **Hiraishin**?"

Naruto nods "Yes it is, I learned how to do it after many years of training" he says as he picks up the marker "now I need to tell someone I am returning".

He runs through the hand signs, bites his thumb and runs it across his palm before slamming it down "**Summoning Jutsu: Hawk Contract**" and in a plume of smoke a red hark a bit larger than most hawks arrives.

"**Naruto-sama, you called?**" the hawk asks.

Naruto nods "Yes Hisain, I need you to fly to Mikoto and tell them I am returning to the Leaf Village and I am bringing someone and that we need a place to stay" he says giving the hawk a marker so they can warp in and a scroll explaining his situation and plan.

Hisain nods "**I am sure Mikoto-sama will more than happily accept it**" he says before flying off.

He turns to Haku and smiles "Well all we need to do is wait until Mikoto-okaa-san puts down the marker so we can warp in undetected but I'll have to be careful for if Kakashi or any of his students see me it could end badly a bit. Also you need to be cautious because of the invasion" he pulls open his scroll and looks it over before putting his finger on a certain section sending chakra through it.

In a cloud of smoke a pile of about 15 scrolls now lay on his scroll. "Those are yours Haku, while I lived in my temple, the foxes had a stash of a bunch of old scrolls, I organized them into element and these are ice. Since I am terrible at combining elements to make sub elements you have more use of them as ice does not really fit my fighting style. Put them in your wrist seal" he says as Haku hugs him in gratitude making him blush.

He never has been good with girls and affection from others besides Mikoto and Karumi since they were mother figures to him. Tsunami and Haku made him nervous whenever they hugged him or even kissed his cheek, it felt different than when Karumi and Mikoto did it.

He felt the pull of his marker and smiled. "Seal up those scrolls in your wrist seal for now so we can warp to my friend's house" he explains with a smile. Haku nods, sealing away her scrolls and places her hand on her friend's shoulder.

Naruto smiles and use the **Hiraishin **to warp to the marker.

**-Uchiha Manor-**

Mikoto and Itachi were surprised, to put it gently, to hear that Naruto was returning.

They weren't expecting him back if any considering how hard it was for him to leave. Apparently, according to the scroll Hisain gave them he was coming to help with an apparent invasion, which Itachi would report and say he got the info from various deep under cover sources, and to take a Bijuu to give them peace and freedom and take away weapons of war to try and bring peace.

They both were proud of him and would help him in whatever way they could. He also apparently had a girl following him but from what Hisain could see they were like siblings. Mikoto was excited to see her surrogate son, she had worried about him greatly even if they got regular updates via the summons.

She had sent him numerous summons asking for him to maybe return on day to fix her friend Kushina. Even if she was angry at her friend for abandoning her son but she didn't deserve her broken mind.

She quickly arranged rooms for both of them that were next to each other and a training ground for them to use, which was in an area Sasuke never visited since apparently the two had met, even if Naruto was in a **henge**.

Itachi and she would be the only two to know of them being here. Mikoto hurried putting the marker down, excited to see him again, they both were.

Seconds later a yellow flash fills the room revealing Naruto and a very feminine girl in a kimono. They both wore kimonos.

Mikoto pulls him into a huge hug "Naru-chan! You have grown up so much. You are such a handsome young man" she says as he hugs her back with a massive smile.

"Mikoto-okaa-san! I'm so happy to see you again" he says with tears in his eyes.

Itachi and Haku smile at the touching sight in front of them. Haku knew who she was as Naruto had told her all about the 2 Uchihas that had helped him and basically raised him after his parents abandoned him.

"Have you been eating balanced meals, no staying up late and keeping clean?" she asks looking him over with her Sharingan spinning.

Naruto chuckles "Yes I have been doing good Kaa-san, Karumi made sure I did all that" he says with a smile.

Mikoto smiles and kisses his forehead "You know I just worry about you Naru-chan. Now we have rooms for you and Haku, as well as a training ground for you two to use" she explains leading them to the rooms and pointing them towards the direction of the training grounds. Before leaving to do clan business but not before kissing Naruto on the cheek.

"Now Haku won't be able to leave due to Kakashi's report of her being with you Naru-chan" Itachi explains "but if you use a different **henge** disguise you should be fine Naru-chan".

Haku nods and Naruto pats her on the back "I'm sorry Haku but it is only for until I absorb the Ichibi" he places a tag version of the **Hiraishin **marker on her forearm. "Just in case you are in trouble, channel chakra to the tag and I will be here in a flash" he says with a smile making her smile and nod.

Naruto looks to Itachi "Thank you Itachi, how have you been since I last saw you?" he asks with a smile.

"I have been well, I evolved my eyes as well as my mother's as well, and I had to use a heavy illusionary technique called **Tsukuyomi** to do so" he explains.

Naruto looks shocked "So Kaa-san has Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan as well? Whose eyes did you give her?"

Itachi points to himself "I gave her my Mangekyo Sharingan and we have been training these last 5 years. Now I must be off to inform the Hokage of the invasion, feel free to train as much as you wish" he says before disappearing via **body-flicker**.

Naruto turns to Haku "Best for you to train in your new ice scrolls while I need to learn of this **Bijuu Cloak** Karumi mentioned" he said as Haku followed him to the training ground. Haku unseals her scrolls as Naruto goes to the opposite side and meditates, entering his mind.

**-Mindscape-**

He turns to see Karumi, same as always but now she is standing atop a ginormous fox the same color as her tails and even the same number of tails. "**Hi Naru-chan! Don't worry this is just my beast form but it's asleep cause I'm using my human form**" she explains with a smile. "**Now you're here to learn of my cloak right?**" she asks as she jumps down to him.

Naruto nods "Yes, you mentioned long ago that your power is uncontrollable without your soul so does that mean I won't be affected by the rage of it?" he asks confused.

Karumi smiles and pats his head "**Yes you will not be affected by any of it, just draw my power, you can always feel it inside your gut. Just let it flow through you and it will appear in a cloak**" she explains.

Naruto nods "Thanks Karumi. How is Isobu's forming going along?" he asks looking at the blue orb with the kanji for three on it. It looks large and seems to be something forming in it hidden by dark blue coral.

Karumi smiles "**Since my power has returned he is reforming quicker since all I could do without my power was attract his soul but now I can draw his chakra as well**" she explains causing Naruto to smile.

"I hope he'll be okay with being in here. I really don't want to force anything on him or any of them" he says with a frown.

"**Do not worry Naru-chan, I can convince him especially with that seal you have and what you are offering. Isobu likes being alone and in a peaceful lake or cave, he'll understand and help as much as he can, even if he is lazy**" she says with a smirk.

Naruto smiles "Well thank you Karumi, I should start learning the cloak" says as Karumi nods and he exits the mindscape.

**-Real World-**

Naruto stands up and focuses on the power in his gut while Haku trains in her new ice scrolls. He feels it bubbling inside him as he let it out.

His body erupted in golden flames. His hair broke from his pony tail and 2 spikes curved upwards to look like horns. He wore a cloak similar to his fathers but it was golden and bore the Rinnegan symbol and had 9 magatama in 3 rows of 3 on it as well as strange black markings (same line things from cannon). He also wore a black sleeveless shirt and golden cargo pants. Lining his collar bone were 6 magatama and his Rinnegan was fully active. Gobosei and his scroll were still strapped to him and he still wore his wooden sandals but they were pitch black now.

He looked over his new attire and smiled as Haku stared at him with a dropped jaw.

"**Now Naru-chan this is my Bijuu Cloak. It has many abilities I know you will discover soon. But most important one is stronger limbs and the ability to form a Bijuudama, a Tailed Beast Bomb. But you cannot form it yet so if you need it against my idiot brother Shukaku I will take over and form it for you but I can only do it about 3 times until we get more in sync**" Karumi explains and Naruto smiles.

'Thanks Karumi' he says as he starts to train in this new form.

**-Minato-**

Minato sent Itachi away after hearing his shocking report.

The new hidden village along with Suna was planning to invade in the final part of the chunin exams according to a deep undercover source that had been very well informed in the past.

He trusted his ANBU captain even if his family constantly denied any claim to knowing where his son was. They were the only ones who cared for him and yet they don't know where he went.

He found that confusing but he had no evidence to say they truly knew where he was. Even Mikoto and every Uchiha denied knowing he was planning to run.

He was annoyed but he got back to his original train of the thought.

The info Itachi was definitely credible but he had to prepare everything in silence to keep the knowledge of the invasion quiet.

His daughter's mission went well except for the fact it turned to an A-Rank mission as well as a mysterious man wielding one of the sentient swords as well as having speed faster than anything Kakashi had ever seen, and that included Maito Gai using 7 out of 8 Gates. But the downside is he refused to come to the village.

He had sent 2 ANBU to Wave country to find the man but they had come back without the man.

The fact the man Hagoromo was nowhere to be found nut he'd send out other ninja to try and find the man. That speed would be helpful.

His thoughts were interrupted by a white blur flying in through his window. He let out a sigh "Master, why are you here?" he asks.

Jiraiya has a serious look on his face which is rare for his master "I heard Nasumi finally accessed the Kyuubi's power, I came to check on her seal" he explains unstrapping his scroll.

Minato nodded and sent ANBU to call his daughter in and to exit the room entirely.

Nasumi walked in with a smile "Hey Dad. You called?" she asked as she saw Jiraiya. "Why is pervy-sage here?" she asked making Jiraiya get a tic-mark.

Ever since he accidently peeked on her 2 years ago she never let him live it down.

Minato chuckles "Well we are just wanting to make sure the seal is still strong since you tapped into the Kyuubi's power while in the Wave village we just want to make sure you are safe" he explains with a smile. Nasumi nods before lifting her shirt off her stomach and channeled chakra to reveal the seal but it never came.

"U-um Father, the seal won't appear" she says in a worried tone making Jiraiya and Minato turn pale.

Jiraiya goes up to inspect it then slowly turns to Minato "T-the Kyuubi i-it's g-gone" he says turning paler.

Minato shoots up "What! How can it be gone! We haven't had any reports of a rampaging 9 tailed fox and Nasumi is still alive so how the hell did this happen!" he whistles for an ANBU that appears quickly.

"Get me a Hyuga and an Uchiha! Now!" he yells making the ANBU disappear quickly.

Moments later Hiashi and Mikoto Uchiha walk in "You called us Hokage?" Hiashi says while Mikoto smiles softly, holding back her anger towards Minato. Even after all these years she still did not like the man.

"I need you two to inspect my daughter's chakra network and you will speak of nothing you see to anyone else but me" he explains as Hiashi activates his Byakugan and Mikoto's Sharingan spin.

Hiashi frowns "Her chakra is the same size as it was before, quite large for her age but that is to be expected considering what she holds but it seems to be all pure chakra, no hint of red. Did she finally gain fully control over the beast's chakra?" Hiashi asks as he inspects her.

Mikoto nods "Her chakra has no hints of Bijuu energy from what my Sharingan can see, it either left her or was fully assimilated" she states turning her Sharingan off.

Minato frowns "That you that is all but remember tell no one of this, this is a S rank secret" he says as they both bow and leave.

Minato frowns and turns to his master "Jiraiya I want you to search for a man named Hagoromo, he was last seen in Wave country. He is possibly the reason the Kyuubi is gone from Nasumi as he is the only unknown person who was near them at Wave country. I can't be sure yet. Just find him" he says in a serious tone.

Jiraiya nods "Hmm a man named after the Sage of the Six Paths, his parent's must have high expectations for him" he says before jumping out the same window he entered from.

Minato sighs "Return home Nasumi, I'll be home late" he says returning to his paper work.

Nasumi nods before leaving. Trying to get the idea of not having the Kyuubi through her mind. Something she was trained for since she was 4 was now gone. Sure she never was able to access the Kyuubi's chakra but it was the whole reason her parents neglected her brother.

It made her feel terrible that she lost it, now her parent's reasoning for neglect was even worse.

Minato was silently letting out tears, he still hated that he and his wife had caused their first born to run from home. Kushina still clutched his baby album when she got really bad, well worse than her normal level of bad.

He needed to find him, then he could try and patch things up. Anything to fix his wife.

**-Naruto and Haku-**

Haku was making great progress with her Hyoton scrolls and he had learnt much about the **Bijuu Cloak Mode**. He could create fiery appendages from it to create the **Rasengan**. He was even able to start learning how to make an **Odama Rasengan **among progress on a Lightning and Wind Elemental **Rasengan **but it was quite difficult.

Mikoto walked in and was shocked to see his new form, after he explained it she was excited that he was becoming stronger. "Naruto you can't use your Hagoromo disguise around the Leaf village, Minato ordered Jiraiya to find you since the Kyuubi has left Nasumi so he thinks Hagoromo had a part to play in it. He's right but I don't want you being caught by him and forced back to that household" she explains as she sets down their dinner.

Naruto sighs "I figured he'd come after that persona, I just wish I could've used it more before that happened" he said with a frown. "But oh well, I helped Nasumi because if she ever tried to go into a **Bijuu Cloak** she would go on a rampage since Karumi wouldn't be able to hold the rage back".

Mikoto nods before giving him a kiss atop his head "Be safe though. We will spend more time together tomorrow" she says before heading back to her house.

Naruto turns to Haku "I really am sorry you are stuck here but we won't be here too long. But at least we have somewhere to train" he says with a smile.

Haku smiles "Naruto, it is fine. I do not mind being here. It is best for us and after this we can move around more to the other villages and maybe find more interesting items since your foxes still are stealing things" she says with a giggle.

Naruto chuckles "True, since Karumi ordered them they won't stop until she orders them to stop but I at least made them stop stealing from the Uchiha compound as per the Hawk treaty. The last part of the chunin exams won't start until next month but doesn't mean I can't spy on them" he says with a smirk.

**-1 Week Later-**

Naruto strolled around the village under his new **henge**. He now had short black hair, similar to his hair when he was 12 with 2 bangs framing his face but they were wrapped up, similar to a pony tail somewhat and black eyes as he wore a black kimono with white trimmings and a white obi along with his wooden sandals. He had Gobosei sealed into his right wrist seal but he left his main scroll in Haku's care since all he really needed was with him.

He walked until he heard his sister's voice. He walked to see a man in all black with purple markings on his face and a something wrapped up on his back holding a twelve year old boy, a girl with blonde hair that was put in 4 ponytails wearing a kimono with a fan strapped to her back and his sister yelling at the duo.

Naruto sighed, he didn't want to get involved but it was bothersome to just leave it be.

He groaned before appearing behind the boy "I think you should really release the boy, he is a grandchild of a Hokage. You two should know being children of a Kazekage" he says shocking the boy.

'How did he get behind me' the boy thinks as he accidently lets go of the kid he was holding.

Naruto pats him on the back when a new voice chimes in "You are such a disappointment to the village" he hears the voice behind him speak.

Naruto turns to him as Karumi speaks up "**He is the holder of my brother**" she explains as he looks at the boy.

He has dull red hair, dark circles around his eyes and dull teal colored eyes (outfit same as Shippuden) "Ah I was wondering when you'd make yourself known" he says with a smile "try and keep your siblings under wraps" he says before walking off.

"Wait, your name" the red haired boy asks.

Naruto turns to him "I'm Asura and you three are?"

The boy looks at him "I am Gaara that is my sister Temari and my brother Kankuro. Are you taking place in the chunin exams?" he asks hoping that he could fight this man, mother was itching to shed this man's blood.

Naruto smirked but shook his head "Nope, sorry 'bout that. Maybe we can spar later" he says before walking away, not even bothered by the glare being sent his way by Gaara.

Gaara would have to find this man during the invasion. He turned to his siblings "Return to the hotel soon unless you wish to make me angry" he says causing them to pale and nod vigorously before he walks off.

Nasumi was left as Konohamaru had ran off in fear. She had a strong feeling that the man who saved Konohamaru was strongly familiar and it annoyed her. She sighed before going off to her sensei's meeting point, maybe he had something interesting to give them to do.

**-Few days later-**

Naruto stood in the Forest of Death overlooking the fight that Nasumi and Sasuke were having with Orochimaru before groaning and drawing Gobosei which was transformed to look like any other sword under a **henge**. He also took the disguise of an ANBU with a fox mask.

He may not like Sasuke as he was too much like his father but he was Itachi's brother and Mikoto's son. He always was indifferent towards Nasumi as she hadn't done anything to him but he really didn't want to get involved.

The only reason he followed them into the forest of death was because he wanted to learn how far along Nasumi was. Without Karumi's energy inside, her chakra control should be even better.

Groaning inwardly he jumped down from his hiding spot, he definitely didn't want Orochimaru hurting them or marking Sasuke.

He quickly intercepted Orochimaru's attack causing him to look at him in shock.

'How did I not feel the ANBU arriving' he thinks with a scowl.

"Run kids! You can't handle an S-rank shinobi like Orochimaru" he says making Sasuke glare.

"We were doing fine!" he yells at him.

Naruto groans "Kid he was toying with you, he likes to do that" he says as he goes through the hand signs before pointing a lightning charged finger at Orochimaru "**Lightning Style:** **Laser Circus!**" he yells sending numerous massive bolts at him, before he flies back dodging.

He turns to them "Run already!" he yells as they dart off.

"Oh no you don't!" Orochimaru yells as he jumps towards them only to have Naruto in front of him and to be hit by a crushing kick.

Orochimaru gets sent flying through numerous trees the opposite direction of Sasuke. Naruto appears atop him midflight and slams his fist into his chest only to destroy a mud clone and reveal Orochimaru coming from the ground.

"You hit harder than my ex-teammate and your speed is nothing I have ever seen before, almost as fast as that fourth Hokage's **Hiraishin**. You would make an interesting vessel if I wasn't so focused on Sasuke" he says with a smirk before attacking him with **Shadow Snake Hands**.

Naruto glares at him and slices the snakes "Well I'm sorry hebi-teme but you aren't giving anyone a hickey today". Naruto knew of how Orochimaru worked due to investigating him after his foxes informed him that he was behind it all.

Orochimaru smirked "You think you can stop my lowly ANBU? I am one of the Sannin!" he yells jumping at him with Kusanagi drawn.

Naruto smirks dropping the **henge** on Gobosei "**Hachi Gobosei!**" he yells creating 8 astral swords to hold Orochimaru off who stared at shock to be fighting against one of the 7 sentient swords. "Pride is before the fall Orochimaru. My swords can track your life force so even if you switch with a clone they will pierce you" he says as it slices the mud clone before stabbing the ground to reveal Orochimaru who regurgitates an unharmed version of himself.

Orochimaru glares at the man. This man was giving him too much trouble and was having no trouble against his tactics. He needed to escape to regroup and get his forces together. He'd have to mark Sasuke during the invasion after he killed that fourth Hokage.

Orochimaru slammed his hand onto the ground "**Summoning Jutsu!**" and in a cloud smoke a massive snake appears.

"Hold him off so I can escape!" Orochimaru yells while dodging 3 swords as the snake nods and defends against 5 of them. Naruto would've summoned a hawk but that would give him away easily, his jutsu peaked their interest too much already.

Orochimaru disappears as Naruto dispels the snake and groans as he feels ANBU coming to him. He quickly warps away with his **Bairong Stance** and appears on the far side of the forest and hides his chakra easily. At least he guarded Sasuke from the hebi-teme. He groaned as he sneaked his way into the tower. He definitely wanted to see the matches.

Naruto glared as he saw his father and mother but he knew it wasn't his mother but a clone henged as it. After his father finished his speech the matches started.

(All the Rookie 9 plus Gai's team all have their Shippuden outfits –minus flak jackets)

The fights in the first part of the chunin exams were too exciting or interesting. Mostly just proving the fact that he made the right choice to be taught by Karumi and outside of the village. (Matches are basically all the same)

His sister's match was one of the only interesting ones as she fought an Inuzuka.

Nasumi was skillful with her katana, she even was able to use **Chakra Chains** as well as **Shadow Clones**. She had little trouble against the boy and his dog. She used numerous techniques that bound and cut the boy defeating him easily. Nasumi won which made him happy a small bit.

The match with Gaara was also pretty interesting. This was the boy holding the Ichibi as he fought someone with insane Taijutsu skills.

He struggled at first against Rock Lee's speed as his **Sand Shield** was struggling to keep up. Even more so when Rock Lee dropped his heavy weights shocking everyone. Gaara released more sand and started getting angry. Rock Lee then opened 5 Gates and was devastating Gaara. Rock Lee dropped his guard and Gaara used **Sand Coffin** on his right arm and leg defeating him. Gaara had won and was stopped from killing Rock Lee.

After Rook Lee was taken by medics.

After the final match they all picked numbers the final matches were decided.

Nasumi vs Neji

Sasuke vs Gaara

Shino vs Kankuro

Temari vs Shikamaru

Dosu was to fight against whoever won in the first match.

Naruto was interested to see how an Uchiha, whose eyes could control a tailed beast would fend against a Jinchuriki but apparently Sasuke was an extremely late bloomer as he had awoken it at 16 and only had 2 tomoe.

He flashed away, he needed to plan for the invasion and how to let Haku take part in defending the village as well. And he had something in mind, all he needed was time.

**-Chapter 3 End-**

Someone mentioned how Naruto knew of Gaara going to the Leaf long before the Chunin exam. Well Suna planned it long before the exam and saw the exam as a great opportunity to attack, his foxes told him of it so he decided to go for it during the invasion, in the midst of battle.

Naruto's foxes are incredibly stealthy and can disappear once they find what they need in an instant. They also are quicker at gathering info than Jiraiya's since his needs to infiltrate and gain trust before releasing info.

Also the chunin exams will be the only real canon arc. He might run into other teams and whatnot but nothing other than this.

Plus Orochimaru is going after Sasuke as he is the black sheep currently. He unlocked his Sharingan at 16 and it's not even complete so he feels weak. Plus he still hates Itachi for what he did to their father.

Also I don't feel I am rushing it. I use time skips as I HATE filler stuff. It bores me and kills my flow when writing. I know I will need some later but as for now I won't put any in it.

Well until next time!

Rate and review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto Forgotten Child of Prophecy**

**Chapter 4**

Naruto was meditating in the training ground. He had just learnt of two abilities that holding Kurumi's chakra gave him. Regeneration and Negative Emotion Sensing. Both were very handy, he just needed to learn to use the Negative Emotion Sensing in battle.

It was now the month break before the next part of the exams, sure he could get the Ichibi now but he needed the pandemonium of the invasion to make sure he wasn't interrupted or seen so he decided to train in Sage Mode in the Hawks realm. With a month timer to call him back he asked Itachi to summon him back when the exam started.

He slammed his hand down summoning the Hawk elder. The hawk was as big as he was and had strange markings around its eyes. "**So you finally decided to commence in Sage training young Naruto?**" the hawk asks.

Naruto nods and bows to him "Yes Mazashu-sama, I am ready to train under you and become the Hawk's Sage but I only have a month before I need to return to help in a coming invasion and fight a Bijuu". Mazashu nods and wraps his wing around him and reverse summons him to the Hawks realm.

**-1 Month Later- **

**(Naruto became a Sage in Cannon in the same amount of time or less so no whining)**

Itachi summoned Naruto to the training ground. He wore a dull brown cloak with black embroidered feathers around the bottom and the words Hawk Sage of Mount Tomarigi Gake written vertically in the middle of the back. Only other thing changed was his hair was one of his bangs was tied and dangling form it was a golden feather and 4 beads with the kanjis for hawk, sage, freedom and cliff on them.

Itachi smiled at him "Very nice outfit there Naruto. You completed Sage training?" he asks.

Naruto nods "It was difficult but I completed it as well as something else I have been working on. Now we need to go watch the exams" he says turning to his Asura **henge **and sealing away the Sage cloak for now.

Itachi shaked his head before donning his Hawk ANBU mask "I am to help guard the Hokage since Orochimaru might target him".

Naruto nods and looks to Haku who was smiling at him "Be safe during the invasion Haku okay? Don't be afraid to call via my **Hiraishin** tag on your arm okay?" he says in a worried tone. In the time he had spent with the girl she was like a sister to him and she thought of him like a brother as well.

"Do not worry Naruto, I am helping Mikoto protect the children when it happens and I can hide myself with a **henge**".

Naruto nods "Well I am off, stay safe and tell Kaa-san to do the same".

Itachi nods as flashes away as does Haku. He walks to the arena and sits near the top with good view of the Kage's box.

He could see Minato and the Kazekage, which was Orochimaru in disguise. He could easily tell via his Negative Emotion Sensing, he could feel the malice rolling off him in waves.

Naruto really wasn't paying attention, he only paid attention for Nasumi's match.

Nasumi easily defeated Neji with her chains that guarded her from his **Eight Trigrams 64 Palms** as she had them wrapped around her like armor. They also broke through his **Kaiten** by burrowing underneath it. And her sword skill easily defeated him when pitted against his **Juken style**.

Sasuke was late and his match was moved last. Apparent Kakashi's tardiness was rubbing off on him and the Kazekage wished to see his match with his son.

His attention went back to the Kage box as he could see Minato and Orochimaru interacting. The snake was so cocky he never noticed how Minato acted to his obvious taunts.

Sasuke almost forfeited but he and Kakashi appeared at the last second. (His new outfit was the Shippuden one minus the purple bow and was replaced with a black sash with the Uchiha symbol on it).

"Sorry 'bout that we lost our way on the road of life" Kakashi said with an eye smile as he flashed into his seat and the match began.

Naruto activated his Rinnegan under his **henge** and he noticed Sasuke now had 2 tomoe in his left eye and 3 in his right.

Sasuke's speed had increased to nearly the speed of Rock Lee when he had his weights off. Sasuke was landing hits but was having great difficulty with hitting past the **Sand Shield** until he created a small orb of Lightning chakra in his hand.

He ran towards Gaara yelling "**Chidori!**" as he pierces Gaara's sand dome he was in.

Gaara let out a blood curdling scream "MY BLOOD!" he yells as his voice starts to get more demonic as feathers started to fall, casting a Genjutsu over everyone in the arena. The invasion had started.

He saw the Sand Siblings take Gaara away as a purple barrier surrounded the Kage box.

He hoped Itachi was okay but he figured with his EMS he'd be fine.

He warped after Gaara and watched as Sasuke was trumped easily by him by him being bound to a tree via a sand claw. And Nasumi was also knocked out not too far away from Sasuke as her chains were overpowered by the sand and intent coming from him.

"**Chains don't work all the time Naru-chan. Sometimes we can overpower them and struggle against them**" Karumi added as he made his way to Gaara.

Naruto appeared before Gaara and frowned Gaara "Just stay still and surrender boy, I really don't want to hurt you" he said as he draws Gobosei.

Gaara looks a mix between him and his Bijuu. He gave a massive smile at Naruto "You! I can test my existence with you!" he yells charging at him.

Naruto slashes at him with Gobosei and dodges under him. Blood gushes from the cut and Gaara roars sending waves of sand and sand shuriken at him. Naruto warps around him and slices each time, easily going through the sand by coating his blade in lightning chakra to cut through the sand like it wasn't even there.

Gaara grew more and more angered and was encased in a large sand dome. Naruto summoned 8 astral swords and stabbed them through the dome to hear a demonic roar as the sand burst out and revealed a giant raccoon the size of a mountain.

Naruto frowned as he heard Karumi speak "**Naru-chan be careful that is Shukaku's beast form, you can't use mine just yet, we need to synch up more. You need to attack the boy on top or try and absorb him as he is now, it might be the easiest right now but you need to bind him**" she explains and he nods.

He knew just the technique to use.

Naruto jumps up into the air dodging waves of sand turning into his **Bijuu Cloak** form and runs through the hand seals "**Wood Style: Tendril Bindings**" he yells out as the trees around them grow to wrap around Shukaku.

"**Hahaha! You think you can stop me!**" he yells as a black orb starts to form.

"**Naru-chan! He's forming a Bijuudama! I need to take over**" she yells worried.

He nodded and let her take over. His Rinnegan turned red and the pupil came to a vertical slit. He extended his hand as black and clear orbs gather around it.

Shukaku's was fully formed as he pointed it to them.

'**Dammit**' Karumi cursed '**Naru-chan's body isn't use to forming one of these yet. Better fire a half powered one then get hit by a full one**' she says as she stabilizes it. She hoped that her being 9 and him being 1 worked in her favor.

"**Bijuudama!**" they both yell as the fire at one another.

The orbs clashed and had a brief moment of no movement before hers sent Shukaku's spiraling up in the air, exploding safely in the air as hers exploded in Shukaku's face.

Gaara yells as Shukaku falls apart and Gaara passes out as he creates 4 clones to create a barrier around him.

Karumi lets Naruto control himself as he rushes and places his hand on Gaara's forehead with his Rinnegan glowing "**Preta Path**" he whispers as he draws in Shukaku's soul and energy.

Naruto holds back a scream as he feels the energy flowing though him. "**Hold in there Naru-chan!**" Karumi says encouragingly as he absorbs Shukaku faster.

Shukaku struggles but seems to calm down once he gets around 75% absorbed and actually helps him, finishing it off quicker than he thought it would take.

"**All good Naru-chan! Now momentarily Bijuu cloak is offline due to me getting Shukaku settled in and his chakra flowing, as well as healing his mind. They held him in inanimate objects and used the same seals when he was in humans so his mind is a little hurt. Be careful**" Karumi explains as Naruto nods and goes out of his **Bijuu Cloak**.

Gaara is passed out on the ground and he could see his siblings beyond the barrier. "Care for him, he should be better now. Tell him I said 'Prove your existence by protecting those close to you like your siblings" he says to Temari and Kankuro as he flashes away, dropping the barrier.

He arrives above the Kage box, absorbing the barrier as he falls through it to see Itachi in his **Susanno** and **Hiraishin** kunais drawn facing Orochimaru, Tobirama and Hashirama. Black flames are scattered around, he knew those to be the flames of **Amaterasu**."Hmm interesting 2 dead Hokages and a snake verses a **Susanno **and a Flying Thunder God" he says with a smirk.

**-With Minato and Itachi while Naruto deals with Shukaku-**

Minato frowned as the barrier traps him and Itachi inside. He turns to see the Kazekage unrobes to reveal himself as Orochimaru. "I was wondering when you'd strike Orochimaru, guess the info was correct Itachi" he says with a smirk as Orochimaru glares.

'How did he know, not even my worthless teammate's spy network could find anything' he thought with a growl.

Itachi nods "I trust my source with my life Hokage, now we need to focus on executing this traitor and defending the village" he says before flaring his EMS to life as Minato drew 2 **Hiraishin** kunai.

Orochimaru smirked "Oh well so my surprise was ruined but doesn't mean I can't kill the one who stole my right as Hokage away from me and obtain a pair of lovely Sharingan" he says as he slams his hands on the ground.

"**Summoning Jutsu: Impure Rebirth!**" he yells as 2 coffins rise from the roof. They both have kanji on them. The first has kanji for 1 while the other has the kanji for 2.

They open to reveal Hashirama Senju and Tobirama Senju, clad in their Senju armor. "Brother it seems we have been resurrected by that forbidden jutsu of yours" Hashirama says with a frown and Tobirama nods.

"That it seems and apparently we were summoned to fight the new Hokage of this village along with an _Uchiha_" he says the name with malice.

Hashirama looked at Minato "So you are probably the one after Sarutobi stepped down? Where is he anyways?" he says with a smile looking around.

Minato frowned "He sacrificed his life sealing the Kyuubi into my daughter using the **Reaper Death Seal**" he says as Hashirama and Tobirama frown and nod.

Orochimaru glares "I summoned you to fight! Not to swap stories!" he yells as he implants his seals into their heads. Tobirama dashes for Itachi, wielding the kunai he used to warp, similar to Minato's.

Itachi dodges he strikes before staring at him with his right eye "**Amaterasu!**" he yells as Tobirama erupts in black flames only for the burning portion to detach and him to regrow the detached portion.

Orochimaru was drooling. This Uchiha had the legendary Mangekyo Sharingan. He had to get these eyes for himself.

He cursed that his flames weren't nearly as fast or devastating like his mother's but he decided to go with what he did best. Genjutsu.

He disappeared in a murder of crows and appeared behind Tobirama going to slice off his head only for him to disappear in a flash and land a kick on his ribs, sending him flying. Only to be hit with a **Water Dragon**.

Luckily he swapped with a **Crow Clone**. Itachi's eye spun wildly "**Susanno!**" he yells as a skeleton formed around him, grew muscles and tendons and wrapped itself in a cloak as it grew another arm that held a gourd right next to the arm wielding a fiery sword. The Sword of Totsuka and Drunken God Sealing Gourd.

Itachi now had an upper hand, he only hoped that Minato was holding up as well.

While Itachi was fighting Tobirama, Minato was using his **Hiraishin** to dodge tendrils of Mokuton. He was trapped in the **Nativity of a World of Trees**. Sure he could warp out but he needed to end Hashirama before he started using his more powerful techniques. But nothing worked to kill him.

Even a full powered **Rasengan** to the face did nothing but slow him down slightly as his head regrew. "You need to either seal us or completing disintegrate our bodies" Hashirama says as Minato dodges his strikes.

Orochimaru smirks as he sees Shukaku appear in the forest behind the village "Poor Hokage, unable to protect your village against a tailed beast". Minato glares as he continues to dodge.

Orochimaru frowns as he sees a glowing figure seal Shukaku with Mokuton and a barrier appears around where Shukaku use to be "Damn him! Who the hell could use Mokuton and use a tailed beast technique!?" he yells as a man phases through the barrier and lands. Wielding the same sword of the one he fought in the forest.

**-Present Time-**

Itachi looks to him "Asura, thank you for coming did you get what you needed?" he asks.

Naruto nods "Yes I did now how about we skin a snake" he says drawing Gobosei and summoning 8 astral swords. "Well Hebi-teme, lets finish what we started in the Forest" he said sending his blades towards Orochimaru as he warps behind him and slashes his back causing blood to gush from the wound before Orochimaru sheds his skin only to be impaled by three swords again, shedding again.

Orochimaru was enraged, the man was able to wound him easily over and over again. And his damn blades followed him.

"Just die already hebi-teme, you'd be doing us all a favor!" Naruto yells as he slashes through Orochimaru's arm to reveal a mud clone before his astral swords fly off to pierce the real one.

He fired off **Mud Dragon Shots** at the man and a **Mud Dragon** only for them to be dodged and sliced in half. This man was infuriating.

Naruto turns to see Minato facing off against Hashirama as Itachi has Tobirama impaled with the Sword of Totsuka.

Something that enraged Orochimaru even more, the sword he spent most of his life searching for was being wielded by that Uchiha, someone genjutsus had little to no effect on due to his damn eyes.

Since Tobirama was sealed inside the gourd his body evaporated as Itachi went to help Minato with Hashirama.

Naruto smirks as he slashes off Orochimaru's arm making him yell in pain as he regurgitated an undamaged version of himself. He was running out of chakra, this man had made him shed his skin too many times and 2 **Impure Rebirths** is exhausting him.

He needed to help hold him off so Hashirama can finish off that Hokage. He slams his hand down "**Summoning Jutsu!**" he yells summoning Manda atop the roof as the barrier grows to envelope the entire Chunin arena.

Luckily everyone was evacuated.

"**Orochimaru! You owe me 1000 sacrifices for summoning me to fight your battles**" the large purple and black snake hisses out as Naruto smiles.

"I will easily do so once you kill that boy with the sword" he yells as Manda stares at Naruto.

Naruto runs through the hand signs and slams his hand on the ground **"Summon Jutsu: Hawk Contract!**" he yells and summons a Hawk rivaling Manda's size.

He was dark green with black markings on his head, as well as a golden colored flare on his head. "**Ah young one, calling me to kill this vile snake. I accept this challenge whole heartedly!**" the hawk says spreading his wings and releases a massive caw.

Naruto smiles "You deal with him Mozibashi-sama while I skin the hebi-teme" he says as he summons a clone to gather nature chakra and jumps of Mozibashi's head and warps towards Orochimaru.

"**Shadow Snake Hands!**" he yells sending a swarm of snakes at him. He dodges them easily and slices them. He could feel his clone was full and dismissed him.

The influx of nature energy changed him drastically. His eyes turned from black (still in Asura **henge**) to a golden color with and black markings appeared on his eyes and forehead (think Hashirama's sage markings but instead of a circle with a dot in it is the Rinnegan symbol).

He looks to Orochimaru and draws Gobosei with the 8 astral swords spinning behind him with their hilts touching to represent an 8 point star. "I am going to end you Orochimaru, you have done too many crimes against humanity" he flares his chakra "**Great Sage Art: Shichiseieken**" he says as the 8 astral swords combine with the original to form a light blue broad and flat sword with a brown talisman hanging from the bottom.

"This is the sword of the Sage of the Six Paths, well at least my version of it" Naruto says as he charges towards Orochimaru.

Orochimaru tries to dodge but he cuts straight through his arms and chest. He lets out a blood curdling scream as he felt his body on fire.

But the weird thing is his arms are still attached "I thought that was supposed to be the Sage's sword? It can't even cut" he says in between ragged breaths.

Naruto smirks "Sever!" as he speaks those words Orochimaru's arms turn black and fall limply to his sides. Naruto swore he heard porcelain shatter but he was too focused on the fight.

"What did you do!" he yells out trying to move his arms.

Naruto dismisses **Shichiseieken **as he couldn't keep it together any longer and his Sage markings disappear as well.

He walks over and picks up Kusanagi, sealing it away into his wrist. "I have destroyed a portion of your soul, your arms to be precise. There is no way to heal it so now you are without your precious jutsus" he says as he walks towards the crippled man with Gobosei drawn.

He was loudly cursing in his head and releases a whistle just as Manda escapes the hawk's claws and swallows him quickly.

"**He has left for Ryuuchi Cave mortal, my realm. He is untouchable now**" he says before dispelling as the barrier drops and the barrier holders scatter.

Mozibashi nods to Naruto before dispelling back to his summon realm.

Naruto turns to see Hashirama impaled with the Totsuka sword and evaporates away like Tobirama did before.

Naruto walks to Itachi "Nice going Itachi, but now you revealed your eyes to the Hokage. What will Mikoto-sama have to say?" he says as he sees Itachi hold back a smile at him calling his second mother as 'sama'.

Itachi nods "It was life and death against resurrected Hokages. She will most likely be annoyed at having to explain everything but nothing more" he says deactivating his eyes.

Minato looks to Naruto "Who are you" he says dusting the dirt off his cloak.

"My name is Asura that is all you need to know as I need to leave" he said sheathing his sword as he walked away only to get blocked by Minato who flashed to him.

"You wield the sword of someone named Hagoromo who is suspected in stealing something. You used a **Bijuudama**, Mokuton and summoned a hawk which is a contract in the possession of the leaf village" he says wielding his markers.

"Hmm so you are the idiot man who tried to get his daughter to use the unrestrained power of a Bijuu?" he says confusing Minato. He wanted to rub it in his face that he could've destroyed the village for years. "You do know without a soul the energy would over power her and turn her to an unstoppable force of destruction?" he says as he straps his sword to his waist.

"What do you mean? I sealed the full Kyuubi into her. And what proof do you have to accuse me of endangering my village as such" he says glaring at the black haired man more so.

Naruto chuckles "Well it could be because the soul travel to me after you sealed the Kyuubi away. The Kyuubi as a last resort sent its soul away to guard its power. It found me and with the help of someone I regained its power. Yes I stole the Kyuubi and it was for the best. If your daughter used it no amount of Mokuton, chakra chains or Sharingan would've tamed it and it would've killed your daughter" he says shocking Minato as he paled considerably.

"Now as much as I love being glared at and yelled at I need to go, I got what I came for" he says making Minato glare and go to stop him but he disappeared in a burst of speed that rivalled the **Hiraishin**.

Minato felt terrible but luckily only Itachi over heard it. He definitely didn't want this getting out. It would only make things worse.

**-With Naruto-**

Naruto watched as his Minato stared at the ground before flashing off as he stood with Haku and Mikoto. "I'm glad you are all safe" he says to them with a smile.

Mikoto smiles and nods "I am glad you are safe as well Naru-chan. You got what you needed right?"

Naruto nods "Yes but Itachi had to use his eyes and I kinda told him off about Nasumi and everything so now 2 personas are probably offline now" he says rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "But at least I won't be needing to stay here much longer, but do not worry I will still visit you Kaa-san" he says as he hugs her and kisses her cheek which she returns.

Mikoto nods "Well best be off now while the village is calming down" she explains as she sees Suna and Oto's shinobi retreat.

Naruto nods as he summons a clone.

"Go with the clone to gather your things as I have something I must do, even if I don't particularly look forward to it" he says as she nods and the clone places his hand on Haku's shoulder and warps to his marker back in the room he used.

He turned to Mikoto "I think it is time" he says with a sigh.

Mikoto knew what he meant and hugged her son "Good luck Naru-chan, just try and fix her, as much as you hate her I don't think she deserves a psychotic break" she says as he nods and warps away.

She sighed as she had to leave for a meeting, this was bound to be interesting.

**-Minato-**

He called the council meeting once Suna and Oto retreated. Apparently Orochimaru had killed their Kazekage and controlled Suna. Their treaty would be renegotiated and there would be punishments for this invasion. Originally Minato tried to get their jinchuriki while hiding the fact that theirs was gone but then came a shocking fact.

Suna's was gone as well. The man named Asura defeated it and apparently it was out of the boy Gaara, but he was still alive. He took the Kyuubi, he feared that he was collecting Bijuu. He couldn't really contact the other nations as talking of the Bijuu was not a topic brought up as the they were very guarded about their jinchuriki.

"Itachi you need to call your contact Asura and get him to tell us why he did that" Minato said in a serious tone. His advisors Mikoto and Jiraiya sat next to him as Itachi was taking the seat of Uchiha head for meetings.

Itachi shook his head "He contacts me Lord Hokage due to his life style he is constantly on the move. And the fact he is a deep undercover agent in Amegakure" he explains since he and his mother created a back story.

Jiraiya stands up in shock "He's able to get into Amegakure!?" he yells in shock.

Itachi nods "Yes and it is currently under the control the Akatsuki's leader but Asura is unable to find out who is the leader exactly" he explains. It was mostly true, Naruto's foxes were incredible at getting into places and they dismissed once they found out what was needed so there was no way of catching them.

Jiraiya frowns "So you can't contact him due to him being in a hard to access area but why did he take the Bijuu?" he asks confused.

Itachi frowns "I do not know if he took it. All I know is that he subdued it. Maybe someone else took it in the rush of the invasion" he explains.

Minato frowns, he couldn't bring up the fact he stole the Kyuubi but he had a strong feeling he actually took the Ichibi "Something else confusing. He was able to summon hawks, I believe that is a summoning contract in the possession of the Uchihas so how is he able to do so?" he asks as Mikoto speaks up.

"There are such things as substitute contracts or he possibly became a summoner after using the summoning jutsu without a contract, similar to the way Jiraiya found the toads" she says mentally smirking as she had thought up this excuse years ago just in case Naruto's hawks were discovered. This way they wouldn't need to check the contract and they wouldn't find Naruto's name on it.

He sighs and frowns "Another questioning thing is your eyes Itachi, they looked nothing of the normal Sharingan".

Everyone looks to Itachi as he sighs "It is an evolved version I obtained going by stopping my father and uncles coup' attempt. That is all I am saying since it is my clan's guarded secret" he explains.

Minato turns to Mikoto "Is this true?"

Mikoto nods "Yes, only 2 members currently have the evolved Sharingan and that is all I will say" she says in a serious tone that made many shiver. She wasn't called 'Konoha's Mistress of Death' just for fun.

Minato sighs, deciding not to get involved in clan affairs "Never mind that, I want you Jiraiya to try and find Asura for questioning. He is definitely suspicious and is involved in numerous issues" he explains as Jiraiya nods.

"I'll have my network search for him right away but another thing. The Akatsuki is starting to move" he says to Minato.

Minato knew what he meant. 'Since they do not know of our loss of a Bijuu they might still target us'. Minato and nods, he needed to find Asura soon to regain what that man stole and get some more info out of him.

**-Naruto-**

He frowned as he looked up at his old house. He hadn't seen this place in 8 years and it still brought up that terrible memory of him having to claw his way out.

He quickly sneaked his way in the house as he felt 2 other signatures besides his mothers. Most likely Tsunade and Shizune that Itachi told him of. Two doctors living in house to look after his mom.

He heard from Mikoto that she stayed in his old room all the time so he used his short warps to get there without being noticed. He silently entered his room to frown at the state of his mother.

She was sitting on his bed. Her hair was a tattered mess and she was wearing a nightgown. Her knees were pulled to her chest and she was holding a book that read 'Naruto's baby memories'. Her body looked frail and a very pale color. He doubted she had seen outside in many years.

She didn't even notice he was there though he was in **henge** still.

He walked up to his mother and crouched to down looked in her eyes. She had a vacant and tired look to them.

He sighed as he ran his hands through a technique he learnt back when he was getting control over his Yin chakra. "**Yin Style: Entrance to the Mind**" he says as he sends his consciousness to his mother's head.

The technique was similar to the MS technique Tsukuyomi as time inside the person's mind was a lot different than the real world time. At most this technique was used to get secrets or make a sleeper agent. Tsukuyomi was more for metal warfare. Yin chakra was linked to the spiritual half of the body, the soul and the mind.

Maybe this could work.

**-Kushina's mind-**

Naruto frowned as her mind was terribly damaged.

Her mindscape took the form of the house but it was burnt down and the sky was storming and thundering.

He walked into the remains of the house and he saw Kushina curled in the corner of the destroyed living room. She seemed to have a chain wrapped around her wrists and ankles that were connected to a dark looking version of herself.

One the chains he could see tags that bore the Yamanaka symbol that were connected to links as they glowed and were making slow progress of destroying them. He figured they were the means that the Yamanaka used to give Kushina occasional moments of clarity. Being free from her captor gave her control until she was caught again.

'Figures the Yamanaka's would try to help her, though they did a piss poor job. Weakening the restraints instead of the captor. Of course not everyone could fully affect someone's mental realm' he thought as he made his way to the main room.

"Are you really this weak Kushina? I thought you were the mighty kunoichi that could tame the 9 tails, the woman who chose to teach her daughter her arts and screw her son" he says as he looks down at her.

The dark version pulled on Kushina's chains "**You abandoned our Sochi! He is a grown man and we never got to see him grow!**" it yells as Kushina shakes and stays in her ball form.

"J-Just leave me alone. I've suffered enough and I beat myself up about it already so just leave like every other hallucination of him" she says as she covers her ears.

He sighs and walks up to the dark version as he places his finger against the dark version "**Yin Release: Spirit Cleansing**" he says as he sends a burst of his Yin chakra through to clear away the dark bits in her, only enough to set her free. He wasn't going to fix everything for her, only enough to get her started on her own.

He turned to Kushina and frowned "Get up Kushina, I'm not some hallucination so get up on your feet and wake up" he said as he eased out of her mind.

**-Real World-**

"N-Naru-chan, is that really you?" she asks as she stands up. The scene in her mind wasn't a hallucination, he was really here.

He nods and releases his **henge **"Yes I am here Kushina. Though I am just here to help heal your mind for as much as I dislike what you and Minato did to me, you don't deserve this" he said as he went for the door.

She shook her head adamantly and grabbed his arm "No! You can't leave me again! Take me with you or stay here! Just please don't leave me Sochi" she says as tears cascade from her eyes.

He sighed. He knew this wasn't a good idea. He knew that she wouldn't let him leave and even if he did leave she would just break again and he really didn't want to take her with him. "Kushina I can't take you with me. I have things to do and you have to stay here with Nasumi and Minato" he says as she starts to shake.

"I-I can leave a blood clone. Please just take me with you! I need to make up for what I have done. Nasumi grew on her own after I did what I could before I broke. She never comes to check on me from what I could see while I was chained up and Minato just wants me fixed so he has nothing to worry about, not really caring!" she says as she clenches his shirt and stares into his eyes.

He frowned as he saw that she was afraid and sad. He groaned and looked her in the eyes "Fine but there will be a few rules. I will not call you mom, you will not force yourself to go with me on missions I go on and you will not call me Sochi or Naru-chan when we are out of the temple" he said making her nod.

"Anything just please don't leave me!" she says in a desperate tone as she cried more.

He knew he was going to regret this but he had to do this fast as he felt Tsunade getting close.

He quickly created a blood clone from her blood and sealed up whatever of hers that was in the room and placed his hand on her shoulder and flashed away with her bit not before Tsunade walked in to see him and stare at him with wide eyes.

Luckily Kushina was behind him.

**-Water Temple-**

The second he got there Kushina started looking around. "You've been living here for 8 years? Did you get good meals? Bathed every day? Slept well?" she asked going into her mother mode.

He sighed "Please don't be like that Kushina. I need to notify Haku I returned" he said as he walked off and she followed. He wondered how Haku would react to Kushina and vice versa.

He entered the main temple room to see Haku looking through the hoard of scrolls. She turned around to smile but frowned when her eyes landed on the woman behind him.

"Naruto is that who I think it is?" she asks in a cold tone.

He sighed and held up a hand "Yes, I had to visit her and she wouldn't let me leave so it was either let her mind fracture again or just take her along. She won't be too troublesome I hope" he says as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Kushina looked nervously at her feet. She was a bit sad he didn't call her mom but she would wait until he eventually called her that again. And she would focus on not being a hindrance.

"Did my clone show you around?" he asks her as he looks over the stash of scrolls a bit himself.

Haku nods "Yes, I have gotten myself a room and he is currently cleaning it up a bit. Though you might need another to find her a room" she said as he nodded and summoned another clone.

"Kushina go with the clone and it will find you a room for you to use and show you around. I have some things I need to do" he says as Kushina walks away with the clone happy she is reunited with her son.

Haku follows along, deciding she wanted to watch over Naruto's mother to see if she had truly changed.

Naruto sighed and sat under the statue in the main temple room. He needed to see how Karumi was doing and if Shukaku was settled in. He closed his eyes and sat in a meditative pose, going into his mindscape.

**-Mindscape-**

He opened his eyes to see Karumi standing next to a man, roughly 20 or so years old. He had sand colored hair with strange black markings on it. His eyes were a golden color with a 4 point star as a pupil. He wore a sand colored Chinese top with black pants of the same style. On his back as a large gourd with the kanji for love on it as well as the same makings as his hair.

Karumi turned to him "**Naru-chan come over here, Shukaku's all better now**" she says with a smile as he walks over.

The man looks at him curiously "**This is the boy with father's eyes? He definitely looks strong and since he handled me in my insane form. True it was half strength but still I could tell the boy was holding back**" he says with a smirk as he extends his hand. "**Shukaku of the Sand, 1 tailed Tanuki. Nice to meet you**".

"I'm Naruto, glad to meet you and that you are better" he says with a smile.

Shukaku smiles back "**My abilities will come to you later as I am still healing and since I am focusing on helping bring Isobu here**" he explains as his **Beast Form** raises from the lake.

He noticed Isobu was huge and from what he saw it was nearly complete, which was good.

Naruto nods "Where should I go next for the next Bijuu?" He asks Karumi.

Karumi strokes her chin "**I'd go for the ones in Iwa as according to the foxes they live outside the village and aren't liked by the villagers**" she explains getting a nod of agreement from him. "**Also it is interesting that you brought Kushina with you. Don't let her get too close to you until she shows that she has changed**" she says getting a nod from him.

"She isn't my mother yet. It will be long before I ever call her mom" he says as he looks Karumi in her eyes.

She nods "**Train more in your ****Sage Mode**** and then leave soon**" she says as Naruto nods and fades from the mind scape.

**-Water Temple-**

He opened his eyes to see a small red hawk looking at him worried. "**N-Naruto-sama, Itachi-sama has sent you news on the meeting after the invasion. Your Asura persona is flagged and they are cautious of them since the Ichibi has gone missing as well**" it explains before he nods and it dispels.

He frowns and summons some foxes. He looks to them and pets them "I need you all to watch over Sasuke and my sister. I fear Orochimaru might target one of them" he says as they scamper off. He had a feeling that snake would resurface.

He meant to cut straight through him with **Shichiseieken **but something stopped it from working. He sent foxes to search the area and they came back with shards of a porcelain mask.

He knew what it was from the dark feeling the shards gave off. The Uzumaki Reaper Death Mask. Orochimaru had it on him but at least he destroyed it and kept it from being used by the psychopath.

He sat down and started to meditate. He needed to get faster at drawing Nature energy. Sure he could send clones to gather it but that still took time.

He noticed once he entered **Sage Mode **his sensory skills were increased more so. Even to the point to that he could feel chakra signatures near the border between the land of Fire and land of Water (aka the ocean)

He frowned as he felt a source of Nature energy making its way towards him from across the water. It felt a mixture of 3 beings. He only knew one person who used Nature energy by being fused to other beings. 'Jiraiya' he thought with a scowl. The man was making great speed.

He ran through the hand signs and slammed his hands down "**Summoning Jutsu: Hawk Contract**" he calls out summoning the Hawk elder.

The hawk looks at him and 'smiles' "**Naruto-boy I see you are using Sage Mode. What can I do you for?**" He asks.

Naruto bows in honor "Mazashu-sama I am currently being hunted by Jiraiya the toad Sage. Will you please guard my 2 companions by masking their presence?" He asks as he bows.

Mazashu thinks for a second and nods "**Yes I will****.**** You are a great summoner and well skilled. I understand you wish to protect ****them, just**** be safe**" he says before dispelling with Haku.

Naruto releases a breath of relief and quickly recharges his Sage Mode before flashing to a marker he set outside the temple and waited for the pervert of a Sage. He knew this battle would be difficult but with him wielding Gobosei and his Mokuton he'd be fine. He would hold back on using the Rinnegan unless it got hairy.

He went to go meet Jiraiya half way so the temple wouldn't be discovered, most likely at one of the small islands lining around the main island.

He put up the **henge **for Asura just in time for Jiraiya to show up. "So I was right. You do need to fuse with the toads to achieve Sage mode" he says looking over the man. He wore his usual strange outfit but his nose was more bulbous and had a wart on it along with toad eyes and red markings down his cheeks. He also had 2 elderly looking toads on each shoulder, one being green with grey hair and goatee, the other was yellow with purple hair.

"**Jiraiya boy! I know those Sage markings. He's a contractor of the Hawk clan**" the green toad says looking at him with a studious eye "**but the hawks never have found someone worthy of Sage mode since the fall of Hashirama Senju**" he says peaking Jiraiya's interest.

"Doesn't matter Asura you are being summoned by the 4th Hokage for the disappearance of the Ichibi and the theft of the Kyuubi. If you don't comply I will bring you in forcefully" he says glaring at the man. This man gave Orochimaru a run for his money so Sage Mode was necessary.

Naruto sighed "Look Jiraiya let's get some things straight. I have no affiliation to any nation so you hold no power and as we are currently in the land of Water you hold even less power. You can't command me to do anything" he says as he stares the man down.

Jiraiya frowns "Can't come easy I'll have to bring you in forcefully" he says as he runs through hand signs calling out "**Fire Style: Grand Fireball**" he sends a massive fireball at him.

Naruto sighs and slams his hands down "**Wood Style: Interlocking Dome**" he says as a wooden dome forms around him. He found while in Sage Mode he could use his Mokuton without hand signs as long as he sent Nature energy into the ground.

Once the fire died down he sent the dome away to see a shocked Jiraiya. 'I know the reports say he used Mokuton to subdue the Ichibi but I never thought it was actually true' he thinks as he decides to get serious.

Naruto on the other hand just wanted to finish this. He warps behind the man shocking him more. He palms thrusts at the man "**Kaiser Fist: Great Excursion**" he calls out sending Jiraiya rocketing through numerous trees.

When he gets up he coughs up some blood 'This speed is insane!' He thinks to himself 'Kakashi was right, much faster than anything I've seen'. "We need to get serious, help me with a Sage combination" he says to the toads on his shoulders. They nod and look towards the man as he walked calmly through the devastation he created. "**Sage Art: Toad Oil Stream Burst**" they call out sending a torrent of oil, water and fire at the man resulting in a massive explosion.

Moments after the explosion the earth shakes as he hears "**Wood Style: Great Deity of Protection**" and sees a massive wooden human bursts from the ground. It looked like a Hindu god and the man Asura was atop it, unscathed. "Jiraiya I give you one more chance leave me be or I will not hold back" he says as the 100 armed construct stares down at him.

Jiraiya glares at the man before charging up a **Rasengan**. "No deal" he yells as he jumps turning his **Rasengan **to an **Odama Rasengan **and coating it in fire chakra. "**Sage Art: Grand Fire Rasengan!**" He yells out as 100 arms crash into him, exploding the **Rasengan **prematurely.

Jiraiya is sent skidding away and Naruto erases his deity. "Jiraiya I gave you a chance to give up, you didn't take it so this is your fault" he says as he warps behind the man "**Kaiser Fist: Melody of Hits**" he says as he hits Jiraiya simultaneously for every angle due to his insane speed.

Jiraiya coughs up a large amount of blood and the frogs detach from him and jump up "**Sage Art: Toad Song**" they call out sending airwaves towards him but he continues to walk forward unaffected.

"Illusions can't work on me. I'd take your summoner away before I kill him" he says in a deathly serious tone.

The toads frown but dispel, with Jiraiya in tow.

He sighed and summoned a messenger hawk "I need you to tell Itachi that I fought and defeated Jiraiya. Tell him I tried to say no to the fight several times but he instigated it. Also he knows I am a Sage of the Hawks. I fear he found me from the excess of Nature energy I left behind when I fought Orochimaru" he says with a frown.

The hawks nods "**Fear not Lord Naruto you had no way of knowing he could track Nature energy. I will relay your message to Itachi-sama**" he says before flying away.

Naruto sighs and sits down expelling the leftover Nature energy. He really hoped that he hadn't caused trouble but it was true, that old Sage started it all.

He was not fond of Jiraiya since when he was young he pushed his parents to focus on Nasumi as per a prophecy and decide to give her the toad contract. Not that he cared, he had the hawk contract and the fox contract. Which were 2 of the most powerful contracts out there with toad be just below them.

He needed to head out to Iwa where the Leaf village couldn't go considering the strained relationship between the two from the 3rd Great Ninja War. He'd be under his henge so it wouldn't bother him.

He warped back to the temple and gathered their belongings. He frowned as he saw a very pissed off looking Haku and a worried looking Kushina. He grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Haku I'm sorry it's just Jiraiya was coming and I didn't want you caught in the crosshairs" he says as she continues to frown.

She frowns "You could have told me before leaving rather than us hearing the loud noises of combat" she says as Kushina fidgets.

"Are you hurt Sochi?" she asks nervously.

He sighed "I'm fine. Now originally since I wasn't expecting to gain another travelling companion you will have to be in a **henge** or you two will have to stay here I while go to Iwa" he says as he walks to the main temple with them not far behind.

Haku frowned "Well I want to keep looking through the scrolls and train some so I will look after Kushina but leave a clone behind. Shouldn't be long but I understand your need to hurry along" she says confusing Kushina.

"Why do you need to go to Iwa?" she asks as she looks to her son.

He sighed "I will leave Haku to explain as I need to leave. I shouldn't be too long but just have the clone take you to me when you need to. Just be sure to be in a henge" he says getting a nod from Haku.

He goes to grab his scroll and was about to leave when Kushina appeared behind him. "Y-You'll return right?" she asks nervous.

He sighs and nods "Yes Kushina I will. Don't be a bother to Haku" he said as he strapped his scroll to his waist and looked at her.

She frowned as he passed her and flashed away.

She frowned but was determined to get him to call her mom eventually. She would make up for her sins and mistakes.

**Chapter End**

Lots of stuff happened.

I made it so Kushina follows him. If she didn't come along she would've gotten worse and as much as he hates her for what she did to him he isn't going to let her get worse.

Nasumi sort of didn't need her mother anymore since she gained her chains and sword style easy enough also Minato is more focused to keep his appearance clean.

Also there is a blood clone in place so the clone will act as Kushina.

I hope you all liked the fights with Orochimaru, Shukaku and Jiraiya. I really wanted to kick some ass in this chapter XD

I hope you all liked the chapter.

If there are any questions leave them in the review and I will respond to them ^^

Until next time!

Rate and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Remember to vote on my poll ^^ I need the feedback as I think a couple of my stories are close to ending ^^

**Naruto Forgotten Child of Prophecy**

**Chapter 5**

Naruto looked at Iwagakure from his vantage point. He couldn't see any barrier like Konoha had so he figured they had some other way of alerting themselves to trespassers.

The rocky mountain ranges surrounded the village and country provide a natural stronghold. The village most likely profited from the advantageous position strong defenses. The village sat among a mountain range consisting of small narrow waterfalls, with the buildings being composed of what seemed to be rock and stone; shaped from large, elevated formations of rock into tower-like structures. Many of the buildings sat on cliffs connected by a network of bridges.

All in all it seemed like a well-protected village so getting in might be a bit difficult but all he need from the village was their info on their jinchuriki. All he knew was that the jinchuriki's were kept out of the village. Iwa saw their jinchuriki as nothing but weapons in war. They weren't even allowed to touch foot in the village according to the foxes.

He had sent two foxes in the village to try and find the info but he had a feeling they wouldn't be able to get close.

He sighed and fell from the cliff he was watching from and landed gracefully on the ground with not even the slightest thud due to the fact he controlled a thin layer of sand to absorb the impact. He found using Shukaku's magnet release was not that difficult.

"**All you need is good chakra control to use it and you definitely got that**" he heard Shukaku say with a chuckle. "**Also you have insane reserves even without my sister helpin you. Just think if you add in mine and Isobu's soon**" he says pointing to the large sphere of water that nearly looked complete.

"**I'd give it about three days max and one day minimum for him to reform**" Karumi said as she poked the sphere to see the mass inside spin a bit.

Naruto nodded as he made his way into the village under the cover of his chameleon jutsu which he learnt from the actual chameleon clan. They weren't much for fighting but they were happy to pass on their skills since their contract had been long since destroyed. The only way he had summoned them was by using his **Animal Path**.

He noticed how the village seemed very depressing with the uniform designs of all the buildings. No much color and not many civilians walking around. He had heard tales of Iwa in the history books. They always gave off the aura of highly militaristic and very oppressive.

He hoped the jinchuriki weren't too loyal to the Tsuchikage, maybe if he could promise them freedom they'd let their Bijuu since Iwa had to have a way of tracking and reigning in their Bijuu. He just had to find it.

He sneaked his way into the Tsuchikage's office to see the foxes were busy stealing jutsu scrolls. He sweat dropped at it but just let them continue. If they could find stuff on the Tsuchikage's **Dust Release **and Flying technique then it would be a win-win situation.

He was careful to absorb any seals he could see as he made his way into what he figured was their archive room and there was a ton of them. He guessed the Tsuchikage was very protective of his weapons. He shivered and glared at the thought of anyone being used as a human weapon.

He summoned four clones to get to work once he got rid of absolutely every seal. Three of the clones and himself would look as the fourth kept watch. He had the fourth have his Rinnegan active to have the shared vision active just to be safe.

Eventually he found what he was looking for. A large scroll labeled '_Jinchuriki_'.

He opened it and smiled and frowned at the same time. Smiled because it was exactly what he was looking for and frowned because of how they kept track of the jinchuriki. They had them with explosive seals sketched into their hearts so if they got too far away from the village it would burn their heart until they got back into range.

He hoped he could erase the seals on them. He figured if he healed the damaged tissue as well as absorbing the energy in the seal it'd be fine. He just hoped they weren't loyal to the Tsuchikage or anything.

He also saw a way of tracking them and quickly wrote down the seals for both of them. They acted like compasses and would glow red when they were closer to the jinchuriki, even point him in the correct direction.

He figured they'd have knowledge of seals considering they ransacked Uzushiogakure long ago.

He summoned two more foxes "Go and find anything relating to Uzushiogakure, scroll or weapon and bring it back. Summon more if needed but be sneaky and be silent" he said as the foxes grew massive smiles that reminded him of Karumi whenever he learned something new or thought something new up.

They nodded and quickly scampered off.

He looked around the room before sealing up their scroll on the jinchuriki before flashing away with the **Hiraishin**, dispelling the clones at the same time.

**-Land of Stone-**

He had been following the seal on the four tailed jinchuriki for an hour or so and he had finally found him.

The man lived in a shack near the very outskirts of the border between Iwa and Taki. He had red hair, moustache and beard which tapered off to a point. He wore a long-sleeved light-red shirt and pants, with mesh-armor shirt and fitted black suit underneath, along with calf-length sandals.

He seemed like a peaceful man as he could sense no negative emotions coming of the man. Besides a hint of sadness.

Deciding to trust the kind feeling man he stepped out from the forest with his hands held up to show he meant no harm. "Are you the jinchuriki of the four tailed monkey?" he asked getting the man's attention.

The man looked at him "I have a name. It's Roshi and if you're from the village then screw off. I am not using my Bijuu to fight" he says as he glares at him.

"Relax Roshi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I can relieve you of your burden so no one ever comes after you and destroy the leash Iwa has on you" he says getting Roshi's attention "All I ask is a little trust" he says with a smile.

Roshi raises an eyebrow "How can I trust you?" he asked as his hand glowed hot red like lava.

"Well one I am like you" he says summoning a stage 1 Bijuu cloak making Roshi calm down slightly "and two I believe your Bijuu, Son Goku if I'm not mistaken, will back me up with these eyes" he says as he activates his Rinnegan.

Almost a second later Roshi clutches his head in pain "Shut up Son! Your yelling is giving me a migraine!" he yells before looking to Naruto. "He wants to speak with you first" he says holding out a fist.

Naruto looked a bit confused but bumped fists with him and instantly entered Roshi's mindscape.

**-Roshi's mind-**

Roshi's mind was much different than Naruto's. It was a large volcano and they currently stood atop the lava.

He looked at the Bijuu before him. He was red-furred and green-skinned monkey, with a body-build of a gorilla. His eyes had yellow irises and white pupils, spike-like protrusions along the length of its tails, elongated blunt fangs, and two long horns curving upwards on its forehead like a crown.

His human form had long spikey red hair and same kind of eyes. He wore red baggy pants and a pale green kimono top that was off of him like a yakuza or gang member. He had bandages wrapped around his torso and still had the bone like crown on. He was muscular but not overly so and had a very tan complexion.

"**So it really is true. You have father's eyes**" Son Goku's human form said with a smile and Karumi and Shukaku appeared behind him, beast and human forms. "**Well that is surprising, big sis and little bro, fancy seeing you both in the same jinchuriki**" he says as Karumi nodded.

"**Nice to see you too brother. Now I know you must be wondering why we are here**" she says as Son Goku nods. "**Naruto, with our father's eyes, plans to set us free. He has seals already drawn up that will keep others from sealing us away**" she says as Son Goku smiles.

"**Hmm so all I need to do to be free is transfer over to him?**" he asked as Karumi nodded. "**What about Roshi? I can't leave him to die**" he said with a frown.

"**Roshi won't die. Naruto absorbed me from my jinchuriki and he is still alive. Plus he can absorb the power in seals that keeps them active so your jinchuriki won't be able to be tracked by Iwa or threatened. He can be free**" Shukaku said as he stared down Son Goku.

Son whistled "**Well if Roshi is fine then so am I, but I feel he will say yes. He really hates being chained up**" he said as Roshi appeared.

"If it won't kill me and give you a chance to be free then let's go for it" he said as Son nodded.

"**Well what are we waiting for, let's get started**" he said as they were expelled from the mindscape.

**-Real World-**

Naruto moved his fist away from Roshi. That was an interesting experience. He turned to Roshi "So which do you want away with first the leash or Son?" he asked as Roshi stroked his goatee.

"The leash first and then we can deal with Son. Just so you know, I don't hate him, I'm just getting old and considering you have the 9 tails in you I can guess you are strong" he said as he sat down.

Naruto nodded and activated his Rinnegan. He could see the seal on Roshi's heart, it still disgusted him how Iwa had done that to a human and essentially carved into his heart. "I need you to be completely still, the seal is on a dangerous place and I have to not only absorb the power of the seal and heal your heart" he said as Roshi nodded signaling he was ready.

He placed his hand over Roshi's heart and got to work. He activated his **Preta Path **as he sent healing chakra into Roshi's heart. It was a bit difficult as he had to do them simultaneously.

"**Don't worry I can take care of the healing aspect**" he hears Karumi say as he felt her energy flow out as he drew in the seal.

After a couple minutes he was done. He stood up and dusted off his pants "There no leash and fixed heart. Now onto Son Goku so you will never be chased after again" he said as Roshi nodded before pulling out some sake.

He poured himself a glass and raised it, smiling to Naruto "Here's to you Son, you were always an interesting partner. I wish you a good long life once you are free" he said downing the glass with a smile.

Naruto was glad Roshi didn't see Son as a beast or menace. He nodded to Roshi as he drank a saucer of Sake before starting. "Now this might hurt a bit but I'm not sure as you are the first conscious host I absorbed from" he said quickly before starting "**Preta Path**".

Turns out only he felt the pain. He could feel his coils burning like being dipped in, well lava. It felt worse than when he absorbed Shukaku but better than when he absorbed Karumi. Maybe it was a 'higher the tail the worse the pain' kind of thing.

Son Goku was helping him but that didn't mean he didn't still feel the burning pain. After a few hours Son was fully absorbed. He stood up with a groan as Roshi helped him up.

"I'm the old man here not you kid" Roshi said with a chuckle as Naruto stared at him blankly making the old man rubs his neck sheepishly.

"Well you are free Roshi but I just have to ask, is the five tails loyal to the Tsuchikage?" he asked as Roshi frowned. Not a good sign.

"Sadly yes he is. His name is Han and he wears a large suit of tile like armor. Most likely to fit Kokuo's steam release to increase his strength and speed" he said as he drank another glass of sake. "He might give you trouble just for me don't kill him" he said with a frown.

Naruto frowned "I don't kill jinchuriki just to get their Bijuu. I might knock him out but never kill" he said as he looked in the direction of Taki. "Are you going to leave to travel?" he asked as Roshi nodded. Naruto reached into his pack and handed him a marker "Use that to summon me if you ever need me. I will be there in a flash" he said as Roshi nodded.

Roshi knew what the kunai was and frankly he couldn't care less. He wasn't like the rest of Iwa that had a crazed anger towards the fourth Hokage for his part in the war. It was war, people died and everyone killed ones of every nation. He nodded and slipped it in his gear "Thanks kid. Stay safe and I wish you luck" he said as Naruto left his camp site.

Roshi smiled to the sky, he was finally free again.

Naruto groaned as he summoned a shakujo to help him walk using the **Creation of All Things**. 'How are you holding up Son?' he asked as he made his way towards the five tailed dolphin horse.

"**I feel great. Your coils are already large so I have a lot of space to move around and I think Isobu is waking up**" he says as Naruto jumps up to a tree so he could enter his mind without being scene. He hoped the three tailed turtle wasn't upset at being sealed immediately after reforming.

**-Mindscape-**

Naruto noticed the water of his mindscape had cleared up and became even more peaceful. He saw Son Goku's beast form asleep as all the human forms of the Bijuu were in front of the large mass of water that was whirling violently.

He walked up as the water burst and the giant three tailed turtle fell onto the lake. Isobu resembled a large turtle, but with a crab-like shell, spikes all over his body, and three shrimp-like tails. Under his shell seemed to be red, muscle-like tissue. He had a pair of human-like arms and hands, but no hind-legs. His lower jaw is rather big and has teeth-like horns, together with his big forehead, which also has horns, it somewhat resembles a mouth with big teeth, making it look like the rest of his face was inside the mouth. His eyes are red and have crimson pupils but the right one was permanently shut.

A man got out of the turtle and looked around. He had samurai armor made from the same material as the shell and red under clothing and the same eye as Isobu. His hair was short and messy, same color as the shell.

He frowned and looked around "**Reformed and I'm already inside someone. I swear these humans are getting more and annoying**" he says until his eye landed on Karumi, Shukaku and Son Goku "**Well this is an interesting sight**" he said as Naruto looked at him.

"Isobu, I hope you don't mind being sealed in me. It is only until I can release you and plant the seal on you that will keep others from sealing you away ever again" he said as Isobu looked down at him and widened his eye once Naruto activated his Rinnegan.

"**Well that is surprising but from what I can see my eldest sister trusts you so I might as well. Just try not to call on me too much**" he said as he laid against his beast form.

The other Bijuu sweat dropped and shook their heads "**Don't worry about Isobu, he's always been lazy**" Karumi says with a sigh "**Go back to tracking down Kokuo so we can relax after this. Integrating soon to be 3 Bijuu all in the same day is rough**" she says as Naruto eases out of the mindscape.

"**Do you really trust that boy sis?**" they hear Isobu say and Karumi smiled.

"**Of course, I believe he is the boy our father spoke about. Someone who will bring peace and be the friend of us Bijuu**" Karumi said with a warm smile as Isobu smiled and nodded before going back to sleep.

**-Real World-**

His body felt sore from the 2 new Bijuu in him. He was nearly half way there. He just hoped that Han didn't want to fight.

He continued to track the Bijuu as his thoughts drifted to wondering how Haku and Kushina were handling themselves.

**-Haku and Kushina shortly after Naruto left for Iwa-**

Haku did not like Kushina. Naruto had told her of how his childhood was and she was surprised he allowed Kushina to be here. But then again he wasn't one to let someone suffer.

He was too kind at times but that was a good side of him.

"So Haku why is Sochi going off to Iwa?" Kushina asked as Haku looked through the stash of scrolls.

Haku sighed, she was a bit annoyed that she was left behind to explain everything to Kushina but she knew he was doing important things "Because long ago he decided he wanted to save a set of siblings from being used for weapons and harsh treating. So far he has three of them and is going to Iwa to get two more" she says as Kushina looked confused. "The Bijuu, he's saving the Bijuu" she says as she rubs her temples.

"What? The Bijuu are dangerous, trust me I use to hold one" she said making Haku stare at her blankly.

"Did you ever try and talk with the Nine Tails or did you immediately chain it up?" she asked as Kushina frowned. "And you should be grateful he took the Nine Tails from your daughter. Without the soul the energy would run rampant and nothing besides Naruto would have been able to stop it" she said shocking Kushina.

"He has the Nine Tails in him? But he doesn't have a seal, why isn't he overwhelmed?" she asked worried.

Haku scoffs "He is actually liked by the Nine Tails and they are working together, so is the One Tail and Three Tails. The Bijuu aren't some wild beasts so he is going to find them so he can hold them inside him and set them free like the Sage of the Six Paths did long ago. He even has a seal that can keep them from being sealed away ever again" she says shocking Kushina.

'How strong is Sochi? A seal like that would be incredibly complex' she thinks with a frown as her dark side speaks up '**And he learned everything on his own and you had nothing to do with it**' she yells making her flinch.

Haku raised an eyebrow at her and was about to ask when more foxes appeared and dropped off scrolls. Haku looked through them "Dust release? Flying? Well safe to say Naruto made it to Iwa safely" she says with a smirk as she seals them away in her wrist seal to give them to Naruto later.

He left behind a clone so they could get to him when they were done. Haku walked off to get the clone as Kushina followed behind her to see the clone was cleaning up Kushina's room.

The clone looked up and smiled at Haku a bit "Ready to go to the original?" he asked as they nodded. He dusted off his pants and held onto Haku's hand as Haku held onto Kushina and they disappeared in a flash of yellow.

**-Naruto-**

Naruto had just found the five tailed jinchuriki and safe to say he was loyal to Iwa from the way he was trying to hit him with steam-powered enhanced strength via **Boil Release**.

Thankfully he had his **Bairong Swift Stance** to dodge everything but Han's armor was difficult to damage especially when he got close Han would try to use the Steam to burn him. He could have used Mokuton but he wanted to reason with the man first.

"Stop trying to hit me! I'm trying to help you! I can get rid of your leash and make it so no one chases after you or that you are used for war!" he yells as he dodged another punch effortlessly.

"We jinchuriki are tools for the Tsuchikage to use as he pleases!" he yells using his **Boil Release: Unrivaled Strength** to try and hit the blonde that reminded him of the fourth Hokage. "If he wants me to kill a village I will! He lets me be this close to the village and I will do everything ordered of me to allow me to stay!" he yells as he rockets off towards the blonde only for him to dodge.

Naruto shook his head as he dodged the strike from Han and sighed "Fine then I'm going to have to knock you out" he says as Han chuckles.

"You better be fast about it. I alerted the Tsuchikage of someone attacking me so unless you can get it done fast you are in trouble" he says as Naruto frowned and activated his Rinnegan making Han's abilities cut out and he smiled.

'At least this means I have Kokuo's backing' he thought as he was about to run through the hand signs for Mokuton but was interrupted by a flash of yellow and Haku and Kushina appearing in front of him as he had scattered the area with markers.

He noticed Han's smirk as he raced towards them with a steam enhanced punch.

Naruto cursed and substituted himself with them only to get sent rocketing across the clearing, going through numerous rock spires.

Kushina gasped as her Sochi was sent flying across the clearing and Haku glared at him as Ice started to form around them. "**Boil Release **versus **Ice Release** and I am going to have fun kicking your ass" Haku says as she creates a dome of ice mirrors around them.

Haku knew Naruto was fine, it would take more than one punch to kill him but she saw he was having a bit of trouble so she decided to help him, plus she would get to use some of her new jutsus.

"Hmmm **Ice Release**, once the Tsuchikage's guards come here I feel he would enjoy breeding you for your kekkai genkai" he says as the mirrors form around them.

"Good luck trying to get me once my friend frees your Bijuu" she says as she runs through he hand seals "**Ice Style: Frozen Aura**" she says she gains samurai armor made of ice and draw out Kubikiribocho.

Kushina stepped forward and summoned her chains "I can help too, I need to be useful" she says as Haku frowns but nods before turning her attention back to the armored man.

The man dashed towards her but Haku ducked under the punch and landed a strong hit on hit on his chest making it freeze almost instantly and crack before be dashed away making the armor crack more before the ice melted under the heat of the **Boil Release**.

She smiled as she strengthened her ice armor as Kushina bound him down with chains. She dashed towards him and landed a strong kick on his face making his head freeze over and then followed up with a strong kick to the chest making him skid back and put strain on the chains as he went into his first mode Bijuu cloak.

He roared and dashed towards them and lashed a claw at them but Kushina summoned her chains and wrapped them around him the man's arm and pulled him down. Haku quickly jumped and landed a strong drop kick on his back making the armor shatter as he roared more.

"**I will kill you for damaging the armor the Tsuchikage put on me!**" he yells as he struggles and goes into stage 2 cloak breaking the chains again.

"I thought your chains could hold them down!" Haku yelled at Kushina with a glare.

"Well I haven't been able to train in many years as I just recently got back to normal!" she yells back as the dodge the man's slashes.

"Enough" they heard Naruto say as he appeared in front of Han landed a strong hit on his face making him fly off.

Naruto looked back to the girls and smiled "You guys did great, sorry I had to go into Sage mode" he said as it was evident around his eyes and forehead.

Haku smiled and nodded as she lowered her ice armor and Kushina nodded "Just be safe Sochi" she says making him frown a bit but nod.

Naruto went into his cloaked mode and flexed his fingers 'Any useful info on Kokuo?' he asked with a frown. He really didn't want to hurt the Bijuu.

"**Kokuo can use Boil release and she likes to jam people with her horns**" Son Goku says as they saw the horns form on the 2nd stage cloak version of Han.

Naruto sighed as he slammed his foot on the ground "**Wood Style: Grand Wood Bindings**" he said as giant wooden hands burst from the ground to grab Han. He avoided most of them until the last on grabbed him and held him down.

"I gave you a chance to give up but now I need to finish this before anyone shows up so I am sorry for this and Kokuo, I hope you are okay with this. It is rather me take you or be used as a weapon. I'll have the others explain everything" he said as he placed a hand on Han's thrashing forehead.

"**Preta Path**" he said as he started drawing Kokuo in. The five tailed dolphin horse gave little to no struggle but it still burnt and he could sense others gaining on them quickly. "Haku make a large ice dome around us!" he said as she nodded and covered them in a large very thick ice dome.

"Once I am done you 2 need to go with a clone of mine back to the temple. I will summon you back after I escape. Give Kushina a chakra rod and get ready" he says as he gets near the end of absorbing Kokuo as he could hear attacks hitting the dome.

The second he was done he summoned a clone to take Haku and Kushina away. "Be careful Sochi" she says before they leave.

He groaned as his cloak went offline from the stress of having 3 new Bijuu in him. He put up the henge of the old Sage and got ready to dodge as he felt something large being charged up outside.

A few moments later a large square of translucent aura came through and exploded the dome to reveal the old looking Tsuchikage and an army of what he figured to be Iwa's version of the ANBU. "So you are the one attacking my jinchuriki" he said with a smirk "You have to be either incredibly brave or stupid to do this" he said until he saw Han captured in a hand of Mokuton.

"Mokuton? Who the hell are you?" he asked with a glare.

"I am Hagoromo and let's just say I got what I came for" he said as he slammed his foot down and a wooden dome formed around him to hide the yellow flash the **Hiraishin** gave off and successfully got away.

Onoki broke open the dome and frowned "Look over Han and find Roshi. We need to make sure nothing happened to them. And contact Kumo and tell them of the threat towards the Bijuu" he said with a frown. Whoever this was could get dangerous, first he needed to cover this up and hope that his jinchuriki were still intact.

**-Leaf Village-**

(AN: I wanted to show the backlash of Tsunade seeing Naruto back in Kushina's room last chapter)

Minato was going through a normal day as Hokage until Tsunade walked in. "What's going on Tsunade? You're supposed to be at the house" he said in a whisper.

"Not anymore, Kushina is fine. Her mind is normal and her body is fine" she says making him stand up in shock.

"What!? How!" he yelled in confusion.

"Well maybe it had something to do with your son showing up a couple days ago before disappearing in a flash of yellow" she said as he nearly fainted.

"Are you sure it was my son?" he asked in a shaky tone.

"Positive unless you have whisker marks like he does then yes I am sure" she says crossing her arms under her large chest.

"B-But you say he left with the Hiraishin. How can he know that?" he asked until he remembered how when he first left he lost a lot of marker kunai. At first he thought he just took them to use as regular kunai. He wondered why he couldn't feel the pull of extra markers.

"Yes the yellow flash is what made me think it was you until I looked in the baby book Kushina normally held onto" she said as she waved it off. "Well me and Shizune are off, the agreement was until Kushina was fixed and she is so I'm off" she said as she left the room.

Minato wanted to call her back but he knew she wouldn't let herself get stuck here and would break down the village to get out of here so he let her go.

"ANBU get me Kakashi immediately, tell him it relates to his ongoing mission" he said as the ANBU nodded and flashed away. He hoped Kakashi's ninken could track down his son.

A few minutes later Kakashi appeared "You called Sensei?" he asked and for once he wasn't reading his porn.

"Naruto appeared in the village, my own house no less and left via the **Hiraishin**" he said shocking Kakashi. "I want your ninken to smell his room for any new scents and track them" he says as Kakashi nods.

"I will see what they can do but with the way he left I won't be too sure" he said before Minato nodded and send Kakashi away.

He was glad Kushina was finally better but now he had to worry about his son knowing his signature technique. If he learnt the **Hiraishin **who's to say he didn't also learn the **Rasengan**. He didn't like his techniques being out there. He even made sure to not tell Nasumi that the **Rasengan **was incomplete since he couldn't complete it himself he doubted his daughter could.

But his son was another thing. If he mastered the **Hiraishin** then he undoubtedly mastered the **Rasengan**. He needed to find his son to make sure nothing was given away.

**-Kumo-**

(**AN:** A the Raikage will be referred to as Ai as typing just 'A' might confuse people a bit.)

Ai frowned at the reports from Iwa. Apparently one of their Bijuu was stolen and the other was MIA, which shouldn't be possible considering their seals on their jinchuriki.

He had also heard reports of Suna losing their Bijuu as well. He needed to call in Yugito and Bee. He didn't like the fact Bijuu were going missing. Apparently the man who stole the five tailed beast could use Mokuton and that was dangerous.

The man went by the name of the Sage of the Six Paths was wanted by Konoha and now Iwa. He decided to put a bounty on the man as well to help people have the incentive to hunt the man down. He needed to contact Kiri to warn them about the man because they currently only had the 6 tailed slug.

Taki would be fine. He didn't really care for them since they weren't allied with him. He mostly needed to focus on keeping his Bijuu safe.

**-Naruto-**

He groaned as he got to the border between Taki and Iwa. He wasn't going to go after Chomei until later. Now he needed to rest and let the villages calm down.

He had just stolen 2 Bijuu from one of the most protected villages, not counting Kumo, so the other villages were bound to draw in their Bijuu. Taki had Chomei, Saiken was somewhere in Kiri and Matatabi and Gyuki were in Kumo. The last two were going to be the most difficult considering they were protected heavily and apparently had the best relationships with their jinchuriki. He just hoped he could talk to them without getting into any fights.

He rubbed his temples before flashing to Kushina and Haku. He needed to think of what to do next.

**-Akatsuki-**

Pain frowned at the report. Iwa had lost track of the four tails and lost the five tails completely. Suna had lost theirs and there was rumors of Konoha losing the nine tails but he couldn't confirm as his reports showed the jinchuriki had never shown signs of being one or using any of the Bijuu's chakra.

He frowned as Madara walked in "Doesn't look good does it" he says as he grabs the reports. "Someone else is doing our job. We need to end him and find out where the Bijuu are" he said as he looked out onto Amegakure.

"I know Madara. We are readying ourselves as now we too have to wait. Kumo is pulling in their jinchuriki. Taki most likely is doing the same and considering the six tails has been AWOL for years he most likely knows what's going on and will hide away even more so" he says with a frown.

Madara nodded and looked to Pain "Get ready faster so once they lower their guard we attack. Immediately" he says in a serious tone as Pain begrudgingly nodded and he left the room.

**-Chapter End-**

So Son Goku and Kokuo are sealed in him and Isobu is awake.

We will meet Kokuo next chapter.

I know I made Han OC a bit but I wanted to make a fight happen in this chapter. And I wanted to show Haku's new jutsus as well as the teamwork between her and Kushina.

Also yes Minato is acting a bit of a dick. He is very protective of his skills and doesn't like his son being able to use them.

Also Naruto might run into Tsunade later. And I have a few ideas for the pairing, hell we might meet the pairing choice in the next chapter :D

I hoped you all liked it :D

Until next time

Rate and review!

Buh-Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto Forgotten Child of Prophecy**

**Chapter 6**

Naruto sighed as he made it back to the water temple. It went better than he honestly suspected. Roshi was a kind man so he was glad he didn't have to fight him. Han on the other hand was very bent and a bit psychotic in his opinion.

He was just annoyed that the Tsuchikage had caught him. The old man probably sent out a bounty and a note to Kumo so that's probably two new bounties on his head, not counting the one Konoha already had on him. Konoha had bounties on his Hagoromo and Asura disguise.

Kumo would most likely pull in their jinchuriki, Taki would seek the aid of Konoha and Utakata, the jinchuriki of Saiken was most likely going to go deeper into hiding but his foxes could find the man. Though he did respect his privacy he just needed Saiken so he could release her. If they were still close she could still spend time with the man.

He needed to go in and meet Kokuo but first he needed to make sure Haku and Kushina weren't hurt from their fight, though he was mostly worried about Haku.

He made his way to the main temple and was instantly hugged by Kushina.

"Are you okay Sochi? I saw you get hit and sent flying" she asked in a worried tone as she searched him over.

"Please let go of me now Kushina" he said in an annoyed tone making her frown and let go. "Are you and Haku okay?" he asked as Haku nodded.

"We are fine, he wasn't able to land a hit on us but he was a bit difficult" she said as he nodded.

"I'm off to introduce myself to Kokuo. I'm just glad I had Mokuton around Han or that would have taken much longer. It's getting late, you both should head to bed. I can figure that I'll need to check things up tomorrow" he said as he left the room.

Kushina frowned a she went off to her room in the temple. She got changed into her sleep attire as it hit her. Her adrenaline from having her mind fixed and the fight with that jinchuriki was wearing away.

She started to hyperventilate as it all started to hit her. Her son, who had ran away for eight years fixed her mind, took her away, and was hunting Bijuu. She never imagined she would see her son again, not after she had seen the cabinet.

All those nails and blood was too much for her. Even the memory of it made her dizzy as if she was about to pass out. She nearly did as she fell onto her futon and her vision faded to black.

**-Kushina's Mind-**

Kushina had her knees drawn up to her chest as she sat in her mindscape. It still took the shape of her burnt house but it was slowly rebuilding though she doubted it would ever be back to normal.

"**You don't deserve to be with our Sochi!**" her dark side yelled at her. Her dark side may not have any power over her but it yelling still made her flinch.

"Shut up! I know!" she said as she stared at the ground. "Why is all this happening? He could have left me but he saved me and brought me along. Now I'm in this abandoned temple with my son, who happens to have multiple Bijuu in him and these Rinnegan in his head" she said as she started to hyperventilate again.

This was starting to be too much for her as her chain started to reform but a light started to shine from her as a spectral version of her son appeared to erase the forming chains.

She felts herself easing out of her mindscape.

**-Real World-**

Kushina woke up in a cold sweat as she could feel tears pour from her. She needed answers as to why her Sochi brought her here and why was everything happening like this.

She left her room and started heading to Naruto's room, she hoped he was awake.

**-Naruto while everything with Kushina was happening-**

Naruto took a deep breath as he eased himself down onto the ground. His whole body was sore from drawing in two Bijuu into him.

He sat in a meditative position as he eased himself into his mindscape.

**-Mindscape-**

He smiled around at the other Bijuu as they nodded to him. He looked around to see a large horse with a head reminiscent of a dolphin. She had four horns with tan tips. She had five large tails that also had tan colored tips to them.

He looked down to see her human form. The woman had long white hair with tan streaks in it. She wore a crown make of what seemed to be white wood that had four points going up. And had tan tips to those points as well. She wore a dress made of grey fur and she was barefoot.

If anything she reminded him of some nature spirit.

"**So you are the kind boy that helped me?**" she asked with a smile. He nods as she smiles more "**Thank you. I disliked being stuck in that man. He used me as some sort of weapon**" she said frowning briefly.

"**I have heard of your plans from my siblings and I will lend my support. I look forward to being free and being able to go back to my forests**" she said as she did a little twirl.

"**You will have to excuse my sister Kokuo, she gets like this about forests and nature**" Kurumi said with a fox like smirk that he had seen on his pseudo-mother many times. "**Probably shouldn't mention you are a Sage**" she said in a low whisper but that didn't stop Kokuo from hearing.

"**You're a sage!?**" Kokuo asked with stars in her eyes. "**Oh my, I knew I felt nature in you when you fought against Han and the Mokuton**" she said absentmindedly as she drools a bit and smiles.

The Bijuu sweat drop collectively as Kokuo giggles and twirls more. Their sister was very nature oriented and a bit of an airhead when it came to it. She also got very aggressive to those who hurt nature. Karumi and she had a rocky relationship due to Karumi's past of destroying forests in the midst of battle.

"Yes, I am a sage of the Hawks and I can use Mokuton" he said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"**You also can use the eyes of our father. They look exactly like I remembered all those years ago**" she said as she looked at his eyes. "**Can I see them again?**" she asked nervously.

He nodded and activated his Rinnegan making Kokuo squeal as she hugged him and buried his face in her moderately large chest.

"**You are so perfect!**" she squealed as he tried to ease his way out of her chest.

Karumi growled and pulled Naruto away from her "**Stop suffocating Naruto!**" she yelled as Kokuo pouted.

"**You never let me hug people!**" she whined as she tried to hug Naruto again only to get a glare from Karumi.

The male Bijuu (Shukaku, Isobu, and Son Goku) all sweat dropped at their sister's behaviors with their new jinchuriki.

"**I fear for his mindscape when our other sister's get here**" Son Goku said with a chuckle as he sat atop his beast form's crown.

Shukaku let out a laugh as he was laying against his beast form's tail "**Matatabi will be the worst, or maybe Chomei, I don't quite know who will be worse. Saiken is always peaceful so no problems should happen with her**" he said as Isobu nodded.

"**Gyuki should be able to make it more peaceful and less loud here**" Isobu said as he covered his ears to drown out the yelling. This is why he'd rather be in his peaceful little lake but then again, the offer of being never bothered again or sealed was too good to pass up. Never being stuck inside someone or used as a weapon. All he had to do was put up with his siblings for a little bit so it was no worry.

Son Goku let out a whistle "**Oi! Stop fighting over the boy! Someone is messing with his body outside!**" he yelled getting their attention. Seriously, if it had been an enemy they'd all be dead.

Kurumi growled at her brother "**Fine! Go and see who it is Naruto. We can always talk again later**" she said as he patted his cheek.

"**See you later Naru-dear**" Kokuo said as she waved at him with a light blush on her face.

Naruto chuckled and nodded "See you all later" he said as the other three nodded and waved to him. He eased out of his mindscape as he saw Karumi glaring at Kokuo.

**-Real World-**

Naruto opened his eyes to see his crying mother, dressed in a nightgown that was a little too revealing for his liking, hugging him and crying into his chest.

"Kushina, what are you doing?" he asked with an annoyed tone.

"Why" she asked in between sobs "Why did you save me! You could have left me to rot or left me to have me break again! I made you childhood terrible and neglected you" she said as she started bawling even more. "I put you through so much pain!"

Naruto sighed. He knew she had been holding this in for some time now. He basically turned her world upside down, again. It would have worried him if she didn't do this.

"I saved you because you were marginally less of a terrible parent then Minato" he said making her look up. He could see in her eyes they were worried and a bit erratic looking "He was the one that pushed you to train Nasumi instead of myself. He was the one that really caused it all, you were merely following the man you were married to" he said as he awkwardly patted her back.

"You didn't deserve to be broken just because of following Minato. You still should have paid some attention to me and noticed if I was gone but still. It doesn't deserve a mental breakdown" he said as he pushed her off of him a bit.

"You need to go to bed Kushina. You have had a very rough day and you need the rest" he said as he helped her up.

She nodded and wiped some tears away before she hugged him again "I will make it up to you Sochi. I love you" she said as he sighed and nodded.

"Good luck Kushina" he said as she walked off and out of his room. He sighed and sat on his futon

He rubbed his eyes as he felt very tired but he needed to study up on one thing personally.

He unsealed Shisui's eyes and a scroll pertaining to the Rinnegan that could only be read by someone with the Rinnegan, a safety measure he was glad about though he was confused how it was done since it was written by the Sage's son Asura, who founded the Senju clan. Most likely he did it with seals that he was able to guess correctly.

Thanks to Karumi he was able to find it, as well as the Sage's old tools, minus the Amber sealing pot, since her foxes knew where the Gold and Silver brother's bodies were located at, considering she killed them long ago.

He opened the scroll as he started reading:

"_The Rinnegan is the product of someone with Senju and Uchiha blood in a balanced state. This is because the Sage of the Six Path's Hagoromo Otsutsuki had two sons that later founded the Senju and Uchiha clan. They were named Indra and Asura. _

_None of Indra's children have obtained it and they have no knowledge how to do so. The one thing my brother and I agreed on was keeping the secrets of our father exactly what they are meant to be. _

_Secrets._

_The only reason I have written this is because according to my father there will be a person in the future to bring peace to the world and he will have my father's eyes._

_Transplanting Sharingan into someone who is Senju will not work unless they had natural occurring Rinnegan to begin with._

_You need blood of Uchiha and Senju to make the Rinnegan. Pure Rinnegan will only occur naturally. In theory if someone made the artificial Rinnegan in themselves and transplanted it to another the eyes would not deactivate._

_Similar to the way a transplanted Sharingan will not deactivate and might even present a drain in the person using them_

_You do not need to have Sharingan first to have Rinnegan. Our father is an example of that. He has just the Rinnegan as my brother Indra has the Sharingan and not the Rinnegan_

_Indra gained a toned down version of our father's eyes as me and my clan gained the body of my father the Sage_".

He continued reading but the rest was all he already knew. The descriptions of the Rinnegan's paths.

He was glad his theory was correct. It seemed Asura was spot on with his theories about the Sage's eyes.

He didn't have the Sharingan to begin with but he gained the Rinnegan. He theorized since Kushina was an Uzumaki, who were distant relatives of the Senju, Minato had to have very distant relations to the Uchiha.

Little was known about the Namikaze clan. The foxes could only discover records of Minato's grandfather and that was it. Nothing further.

He also figured that the way he obtained the Rinnegan was a one in a million type thing. Since Nasumi showed no signs of ever acquiring it.

His small percentage of Senju blood must have been balanced by his small percentage of Uchiha blood. It never said it had to be fifty/fifty percent of each, just had to be balanced. Transplanting his eyes wouldn't disrupt his balanced blood, only make it so he would need to train to evolve his eyes again. Though he didn't mind.

He resealed the scroll and Shisui's eyes. He'd have to either go back to the Uchiha compound to have them do it or find a world class medic that just happened to leave the leaf, like Tsunade Senju according to his foxes. He needed to think it all over before going through with it.

"**We may not like the Uchiha's eyes but we understand your plan. It can make your job easier and make you more defended**" Karumi said in his mind. "**We also know you wouldn't abuse them since you only used the Rinnegan when absolutely necessary and you wouldn't ever trap any of us under Genjutsu**" she said as everyone nodded, even Kokuo who had been told all about Naruto's past from the others while he was dealing with Kushina.

'I'm still thinking about it. I need to make absolutely sure that I will still regain the Rinnegan after the transplant' he thought as he laid down in his futon. 'Night you all' he said as he fell asleep.

"**Night Naruto**" the Bijuu reply as they smile at him in his mindscape.

**-Next day-**

Haku woke him up early in the day, earlier than normal. "What is it Haku" he said in a groggy tone.

"Your foxes came back. Orochimaru is going after Sasuke" she said as his eyes flew open.

"Shit!" he said as he gathered his things. "Thank you for waking me Haku! When did the fox arrive?" he asked in a hurry.

"Not but a minute ago. Apparently Sasuke was talked into joining Orochimaru for power. Some of his minions came to pick him up not long ago and they are making their way to the Rice country" she said as she turned around with a slight blush as he was changing in front of her.

"Sorry Haku, I'm just really in a rush" he said as he put on his normal clothing. Orange kimono top and black hakama pants as well as wooden sandals. He decided to leave his scroll and focus on sealing anything else he needed. Gobosei was strapped to his side.

She nodded "I understand. Your foxes told me they have a marker set up as close to them as they can" she said as he nodded.

"Thank you Haku, look after the temple and keep an eye of Kushina. She is a bit emotional" he said as he patter the girl on the back.

She nodded as he flashed away. She hoped nothing went wrong.

**-Land of Fire-**

He sighed as he pet the foxes "Thank you both. You did great. Next mission, find Tsunade Senju. I need to speak with her" he said as they nodded and bound off.

Taking a deep breath he activated his Rinnegan as he sensed five familiar energies chasing after what he figured to be Sasuke and four vile feeling energies.

The four vile ones he had felt those four before during the invasion. They were the ones who held up the barrier around them while he fought Orochimaru. He also noticed that Sasuke's was slowly become more and more like theirs and he definitely didn't like it.

Using his **Bairong Swift Stance **to catch up to them. They had a head start on him as the foxes couldn't get too close to them considering the marker had to be set down for him to warp to unless he was the one throwing it for the **Hiraishin** **Second Step**.

He was making good time with his warps since he could see far ahead in the forest. He noticed as two people, one from each group stayed behind to fight. It was kind of stupid in his opinion as it served no purpose considering it didn't slow anyone down for very long.

As he kept warping more and more of each group started to be left behind. He could've easily caught up to the group but he needed the henchmen to be left behind so he could bind Sasuke and beat some sense in the arrogant kid.

He put on the henge of Asura as he watched as Nasumi fought off against someone with Bone Pulse kekkai genkai. He was about to step in when Gaara, the used to be jinchuriki of Shukaku. He seemed more composed and less mad.

Naruto left him behind as he went off to Sasuke while his sister was held up. He wasn't going to let her face off against him. He needed to do this alone and she would only get in the way.

He appeared in the Valley of End in front of the casket that held Sasuke as he felt the seal on it break. He frowned as Sasuke came out covered in flame markings that he figured was from a curse mark of Orochimaru's. Only question was when the hell did he get marked considering he held off the snake in the Forest of Death.

"You know you're an idiot kid" he said as Sasuke glared at him. "Going to Orochimaru for easy power. You can easily just train with your eyes" he said as Sasuke pulled himself out of the casket. "You think your brother got as strong as he did through betraying his village and going to the hands of a madman?"

"Shut up about my brother! He killed my father to get as strong as he is!" Sasuke yelled as the marks spread over himself more.

"He and Shisui killed their fathers to stop a coup attempt by them. They did it to save the village. Their abilities were a surprise to them and it killed Itachi on the inside to kill his own blood!" he yelled as he drew Gobosei. "You can either go back peacefully or I can bind you up and drag you back. Mikoto-sama won't be too happy but it's better than the alternative" he said as Sasuke glared at him and drew his sword.

"Bring it. Let's see if you can handle the power of the Sharingan" Sasuke said as he ran towards Naruto.

Naruto easily blocked the strike and landed a strong palm thrust on him "You are nowhere near Itachi's level so what makes you think you can defeat me?" he said as he used Gobosei's astral blades to hold of Sasuke.

"**Wood Style: Wrath of Nature**" he said as huge wooden tendrils burst from the ground as they tried to grab Sasuke. Naruto sheathed his blade and warped to Sasuke to land a strong hit on the boy's back sending him crashing into one of the tendrils.

He cursed as he substituted out of the vine and started watching the man as he warped around, his Sharingan spinning as he blocked a strike from him again. "Your speed is too predictable" he said as he charged a Chidori.

Naruto chuckled "So that's what happens when I use my speed against someone with the Sharingan, it really is useless against anyone who can predict my warps" he said as watched the lightning attack get closer to him.

"Die! **Chidori!**" he yelled as the man extended a hand.

"**Preta Path**" Naruto said as the lightning was absorbed by him. He held out a hand summoning a Rasengan "Now it's my turn, heavily weakened as Mikoto-sama wouldn't like me killing you". He slammed his hand onto the boy's stomach before he could react "**Rasengan!**" he yelled making the boy spiral backwards, skipping along the lake surface like a skipping stone before crashing into the statue of Madara Uchiha.

"What the hell happened to my Chidori" Sasuke said as he coughed up some blood. His stomach felt like it had been ground down by sandpaper and the force of the hit was like nothing he had ever felt.

"You may have the Sharingan but I have its predecessor. The Rinnegan" he said lowering the Genjutsu on his eyes. He wasn't going to explain everything, he never understood why people did that during a fight. "Now are you going to be good or will I have to knock you out even more?" he asked as Sasuke started laughing manically.

"If I can get those eyes of yours I can easily get revenge on my brother!" he yelled as he marks grew to cover him completely. He was covered in a purple dome before it broke to reveal his new form. His skin turned purple as his hair grew longer. He felt a burning pain in his back as his shirt ripped and two large hand like wings grew from him.

"This is the power of my curse mark! I'll kill you and become all powerful!" he yells as he coats his sword in lightning chakra before dashing at him at even faster speeds.

Naruto looks at his friend's brother in disgust as he blocks the sword with Gobosei. "Good luck with that boy" he said as he landed a strong palm hit on him "**Shinra Tensei!**" he yelled sending Sasuke rocketing back. "If you can't defeat Itachi what makes you think you can defeat me?" he asked as he connected with the Bijuu.

'Is the cloak functional?' he asked as he could end this easier with their help.

"**Yes Naruto, though beware, his eyes, even at this level can disrupt it though there are five of us here so it shouldn't be any problem**" Karumi said as he nodded.

He took a deep breath as Sasuke skidded to a stop. In a burst of energy he went straight into his cloak making Sasuke stare in confusing "Only fair if you do a magical girl transformation I do one cooler and manlier" he said as he summoned Gobosei and its eight astral blades.

In a burst of natural speed he appeared above Sasuke. He had his blades coated in wind chakra "**Flying Swallow: Flight of the Hunt**" he yelled as a massive wave of wind chakra blades struck down on Sasuke. He had them toned down so they wouldn't cause too much damage to him.

Once the smoke cleared Sasuke's bat hand wings were shown to be heavily cut up but in a burst of purple flames they started to heal. "In this form I heal exponentially" he said as he charged a Chidori that changed to dark purple lightning.

Naruto frowned at Sasuke as he charged him, flying up with his wings "**Chidori!**" he yelled.

Naruto, deciding to end this ridiculous fight charged another Rasengan, only one much larger than normal "I'm done with this shit! **Odama Rasengan!**" he yelled slamming the larger Rasengan down on him.

Once the two attacks hit a dark dome formed around them from the Bijuu energy hitting the vile energy. In a boom of thunder the dome exploded and a normal looking Sasuke fell from the sky.

Naruto warped to catch him and tossed him over his shoulder. "Arrogant ass of a kid. He needs to get that ego in check" he said as eased from his cloak and heard a gasp from the other end of the clearing. He groaned as he turned to see his sister.

"H-How do you know the Rasengan!?" she asked shocked. Only people close to her father knew it. How could some stranger, the one who apparently stole her Bijuu according to her dad, know it?

"Well since I really don't want to explain I won't. I need to get this ass back to Itachi and Mikoto" he said as he started to walk away only to jump back to dodge chakra chains that burst from the ground.

"You will answer me!" she yelled as he stared at her with his Rinnegan making her gasp.

"I will do no such thing. I'd watch yourself girl, you are becoming dangerously close to your father and you don't want that" he said as he released KI at her. He did not hate his sister, it wasn't her fault that his parents ignored him for her but he did not want her becoming like Minato. "Your father cares more of his appearance to the village than anything. Hell he only wants your brother back because it looks bad on his reputation for one of his children to be AWOL. That's why he covers everything up" he said as he tapped a chain with his hand, absorbing it.

"How dare you talk of my dad like that! He does nothing like that!" she yelled as she tried to bind him with chains again.

"Then go and look at the cupboard in your house. Middle one, right under the sink. Break that seal and look at what is inside" he said right into her ear as he had warped to her. She turned around to find him gone, already warped away and on his way to Konoha.

Once he was far enough away he flashed away using the **Hiraishin **to the marker the foxes left behind to cover his tracks and then he flashed off to the marker Mikoto always had set up in her compound.

**-Konoha-**

Mikoto was a nervous wreck. She should have kept a closer eye on her son but Sasuke constantly pushed her away unless it had to do with clan matters.

Itachi was rubbing her back "Do not worry Kaa-san, Naruto most likely had foxes watching him as I swore I saw a couple following Sasuke. Have faith" he said as Mikoto took a deep breath. "I just am angry that Minato won't let any Uchiha's or even myself to go after Sasuke, claiming that he doesn't want any more Sharingan going into Orochimaru's hand".

"I know, Naru-chan mentioned he'd keep an eye on Sasuke-chan considering that snake bastard Orochimaru tried to mark him. I still have to worry as a mother" she said as Itachi hugged her.

She hugged back until she saw a yellow flash fill the area. She let out a gasp as she saw her son Naruto carrying her other son Sasuke over his shoulder.

"Before you say anything Kaa-san I tried reasoning with him many times but he still fought me. I held back so he has only minor wounds and is knocked out" he said as he laid the boy on an empty bed. "He is marked with Orochimaru's curse seal, I can get rid of it but it will take a bit of time. Also I need to go into his mind and fix those messed up bits" he said as Mikoto tackle hugged him.

"Thank you so much Naru-chan" she said as she pet his head. "Take as long as you need to get that vile mark off my son" she said as he nodded.

"I need a large empty area, a large brush and I mean like giant, a lot of ink and some of your **Amaterasu** flames" he said as Mikoto nodded.

"I can get you all of that in a matter of minutes. Itachi go with him to the training grounds he used last time. I will be there soon" she said as she went off to gather the items.

Itachi nodded as he picked up his brother "I hope it wasn't too much trouble" he said as they made their way to the training grounds.

Naruto shook his head "Not really. It's the least I can do. Though I could use some info on what Taki is doing with Konoha as soon as you hear it. I have a feeling they are going to do something with the jinchuriki of Chomei pretty soon since Kumo is pulling in theirs Taki is bound to ask for help with theirs" he said with a sigh. He felt he should wait a bit before doing anything else but at the same time he just wanted to get things over with.

Itachi nodded "Of course, I believe they are sending a representative over later on in the week" he said as he laid Sasuke down in the middle of the training grounds. "Will this work?" he asked.

Naruto looked around and nodded "Yes, it should work perfectly. Once Kaa-san gets here with the things I can get started" he said as they waited.

Minutes later Mikoto appeared with a scroll, most likely filled with the needed materials. "Here you go Naru-chan, this is everything minus the flames, and you can tell us where to put them once you are ready" she said as he smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Kaa-san" he said as he unsealed the brush and ink. He summoned clones, cloning the brush in the process. "Okay I want a full removal seal overlaid on top of a demon removal and destruction seal. Go to level seven for the removal and eight for the demon ones" he ordered as the clones nodded and got to work.

They activated their Rinnegan, minus the shared vision, to use their perfect eyesight to draw the seals. It took around an hour or so but they completed it.

"Okay Kaa-san and Itachi I need you both to line the outside of the seal with **Amaterasu**. I'd rather have whichever of you has the best control over of it to do it" he said as they nodded and Mikoto stepped forward.

She activated her EMS that took the design of a sakura blossom as it started to spin. She looked around the seal very slowly before whispering out "**Amaterasu**" and instantly the outside of the seal circle was lined with the inextinguishable black flames.

"Thank you Kaa-san, now I can get to work" he said as he sat down on a line that extended from the seal to where he was. He ran through the hand seals "**Grand Seal: Eradication of Evil**" he said as he slammed his glowing red hands onto the line making it all glow red before the flames spiraled up to form a black dome.

They could hear the hissing of a snake before it screamed out in pain and a skeleton of it flew up from the dome and disintegrated. They could then see Sasuke's bat form raising from the dome as it too disintegrated from the black flames.

"Erase the flames!" he yelled as Mikoto nodded and waved her hand over them making them dissipate. Sasuke was shown laying in the center like he was before but his skin seemed lighter.

"There," he said as he panted "Sasuke's curse mark is completely gone and he should be of calmer mind. Though I'd keep an eye on him, maybe have one of your Uchiha ANBU watch over him at all times from the shadows" he said as he rolled Sasuke over to show that the mark was gone.

Mikoto nodded and hugged him close to her "Thank you so much Naru-chan" she said as she kissed his cheek.

He blushed a bit making Itachi chuckle. "Also I might need some scrolls on the Sharingan later, I have a theory of how to put Shisui's eyes to use by transplanting them into me" he said as Mikoto let out a small gasp.

"Are you sure? Won't that get rid of your Rinnegan?" she asked worried.

"No, as long as my blood stays balanced then my eyes will always return, even if I obtain new ones. Plus the Bijuu can accelerate the process" he said as they both nodded.

"Fine but I will not give you the scrolls" Mikoto said making Naruto frown. "I have always wanted to teach you how to use your Sharingan since I found out you needed Uchiha blood to get the Rinnegan and since you skipped that step or never had it in the first place I lost that chance. Now with your transplant plan I can finally teach you" she said with a large smile.

He chuckled "Fine Kaa-san, I will come to you once my eyes are transplanted. All I need to do is find Tsunade as she is the world's best medic" he said as they nodded.

"Well Naruto, I wish you the best of luck and will keep you informed on Taki or any other things happening in Konoha" Itachi said as Naruto smiled.

"Thank you Itachi and don't worry Kaa-san I will visit more" he said as he kissed her cheek making her smile before he flashed away but not to the temple. He wanted to check out the leftovers from the battle with Orochimaru's henchmen.

He warped away through the village in a chain of warps until he made it eventually to the battlefield.

He was impressed that there were no losses on Konoha's side and Orochimaru had lost all his members. He had his Rinnegan active to sense if there were any life signs to be surprised that one actually survived.

It was a girl with pale red hair under a beanie of sorts. She wore a tan t-shirt and bike spats as well as a weird purple bow around her waist. She was also currently trapped under a huge log.

From what he could see her legs were broken quite a lot and she was bleeding a lot from numerous cuts on her body. Her breathing was very slow and her heart was going even slower.

He frowned as he heard her mutter in what he figured to be her last breath "Orochimaru-sama, save me…". Just as those words left her mouth Naruto frowned as her curse mark faded away and her bleeding increased, most likely from the lack of the seal helping her try and heal.

'Should I save her? We could possibly get her to join us and even spill info on the man' he asked the Bijuu.

"**You truly are too generous. Save her if you want, just don't bring her back to the temple**" Karumi said as she smiled at him. He was never one to leave someone for dead if he could prevent it. Though he refused to revive people, claiming no one should have that power.

He nodded and used the Bijuu cloak to lift the log off her. He wasn't a master at healing but he knew enough to heal her wounds and stop the bleeding, possibly stabilize her. He felt her breathing pick up as her heart grew stronger. She was still unconscious from the fight so he picked her up bridal carry after summoning a clone.

"Go back to the temple and fill everyone in on what happened though don't mention her for now" he said as the clone nodded and flashed away. He needed to find somewhere to let the girl stay while he got her healed to the best of his abilities.

He let out a sigh as he started walking away since warping wouldn't be the best for a heavily injured person. If he needed to in the end he'd create a damn house with Mokuton.

**-Orochimaru-**

He let out a loud scream. His arms were in massive pain and it was only getting worse. His muscles and skin were dying and Kabuto was doing all he could to he could to keep them from dying off.

Plus added to the fact he lost the Uzumaki Reaper mask and Kusanagi. He wasn't in a good mood in any sense of the words.

"Where the hell are they!? I fucking sent Kimimaro after them for fucks sake!" he yelled as he kicked a medical table over.

"Well all the curse marks have died off so I fear they have died and someone removed the seal of Sasuke so we can no longer affect his mentality" Kabuto said as he dodged a table that Orochimaru had kicked at him.

"So everyone is fucking dead!?" he yelled in anger. "Fucking great! And to make it fucking better I can't change my body because we have nobody to use that I want!" he yelled as he kicked over another table. "If I use any of them I'll be fucking weakened!" he yelled making Kabuto flinch.

"What about Guren?" he asked making Orochimaru glare at him.

"I was never going to use her!" he yelled as they were unaware of the woman in mention had overheard them. "I only killed her village and made her loyal because I wanted her blood to test on" he yelled making the girl hold in a gasp. "I hate using female bodies and her powers are only mildly intriguing" he said in an annoyed tone.

"Well what are we to do with her?" Kabuto asked his master.

"Kill her and drain her blood. We can use that better than how we can use her now" he said as Kabuto nodded and wrote it down, by then Guren had already left to pack and escape.

"Also find me Tsunade, she has to be able to heal my god damn arms!" he yelled in pain as Kabuto nodded and went off to do his master's orders.

**-Guren-**

The woman who had been loyal to a point to Orochimaru was now leaving the bastard of a man. He was just using her and was even planning to kill her because apparently she wasn't useful enough.

She had left the base before anyone could notice and she even stole some scrolls and vials of blood from the base. If she was leaving she would take whatever she could.

She also stole a seal that would direct her to whoever she needed. She had stolen the little blood they had of the man who did this to Orochimaru. He wanted to test the blood and clone it for him to use but they never got around to it, never even tested it as Kabuto was focused on keeping Orochimaru out of pain and Orochimaru was in too much pain to really think straight.

If she was going to join anyone, she needed him to be strong and it was an added bonus that he pissed off Orochimaru.

Ever since she heard the words come from Orochimaru her mind seemed clearer. Sure he killed the village that use to shun her but this wasn't any better. Now she was only seen as a meat suit for a madman but then nothing.

She wiped some tears away as she followed the seal. She needed to gain some distance from the base and find this mysterious man.

**-Taki-**

The village leader of Takigakure frowned. He had heard from reports that Bijuu were going missing at a surprising rate. Iwa lost both of theirs and Suna lost theirs as well.

He turned to their only ally. They didn't wish to be targeted by some jinchuriki hunter that could apparently use Mokuton.

They were sending a representative over to Konoha with the demon Fu. The damn demon would most likely attract trouble to the village if they kept her here, Konoha could handle it better than they could.

He heard a knock at his door "Come in" he said as a loyal jonin walked in.

"We are leaving soon Milord" the jonin said as he nodded.

"Good, now make sure to get that demon pushed off on to Konoha" he said as the jonin nodded and set off. Sure they would be losing a Bijuu but it kept their village safe and away from conflict. They never had any reason to use the demon so it wasn't losing any real power.

**-Chapter End-**

So a whole lot happened in this story.

I made Tayuya be saved as I like her and wanted to add her in. Plus Guren left Orochimaru as I have plans for her and Tayuya.

I hope everything went well in this chapter. This story is one of my favorites to write since I don't have to follow the plot of any books or cartoon series. It is of my own creation and everything.

Well until next time!

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye


	7. Chapter 7

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I will be taking a two week break starting on 12/15 and ending 12/28 as that is finals week as well as the holidays and I am not able to focus nor write during those weeks. Please understand since I need to focus on school and family during those weeks.

**Naruto Forgotten Son of Prophecy**

**Chapter 7**

He ended up creating a Mokuton Four Pillar House as he was unlikely to find any place in the forests of Fire Country.

Naruto sighed as he focused on healing the woman as much as he could. Honestly he didn't quite know why he was doing it. He chalked it up to him not wanting anyone to die. It was childish, he knew, but when he was able to prevent it without endangering others then he would definitely take this chance.

He felt her heartbeat get a bit stronger so she wasn't in any danger. Only bad part was her legs.

Her bones were completely shattered and her muscles were torn beyond repair for what he could see.

He wasn't too sure if he could heal them since he wasn't too good of a medic to do it. Sure he could heal a majority of wounds considering he had insane chakra control thanks to his eyes but even this was pushing the skill of his abilities.

The only thing he could think to do was use Nature energy but even that was risky. Sure he had been thinking up seals that would draw in Nature energy at a safe speed to heal or enhance ones skills for a short period of time. But to use those to heal someone was a different thing.

And if you add on the fact that he would have to match their chakra levels to keep it in balance. It added more trouble. If anything he'd talk to her about it when she wakes.

For now he'd just wait.

**-Guren-**

She frowned as she was getting closer and closer to the man that caused that bastard Orochimaru all his pain. She was a bit worried to how he would react when she arrived.

She felt a little nervous since who knows how he was. He was someone who went toe to toe with Orochimaru and made him retreat as well as fatally injure him in a way she doubted could be fixed at the current time.

She didn't know quite what to do or say to him. Was she just going to say 'Hey I use to be incredibly loyal to Orochimaru but after the asshole tried to kill me I ran away and stole the blood he had on you and came to find you to join you'.

She wasn't sure how he would react but most likely he would be skeptical and wary of her and she didn't doubt him for being like that.

She kept walking until she saw a house made of wood that looked to be connected to the trees around it and she noticed the tag was directing her straight to it. She gathered her nerves as she knocked on the door since she didn't want to burst in there or anything.

**-Naruto-**

"**Naru-chan, watch out someone is outside**" Karumi brought up as he was too busy thinking up his next steps "**Though I can only feel fear emanating from her**" she said with a confused frown.

"Hmm, your right and it is directed at me" he said as he stood up. He created a clone and pointed it to the girl "You stay here and look after her, if she wakes explain the situation but don't dispel. I shouldn't be too long" the clone nodded as he made his way to the door just as it knocked.

He opened the door and stared down the person who knocked in a cautious way. No one should know where he was.

The one who knocked turned out to be a woman, she looked a year or two older than him. She had blue hair that was kept up in a ponytail with long strands of hair framing her face. She wore red lipstick that accented her fair skin. Her eyes were a very dark blue that almost looked black.

She wore a green dress with a long left sleeve and short right one, a red turtle-neck that had a white fluffy collar.

He exited the Mokuton house, making sure she didn't see inside and looked at her in the eyes. "Who are you and how the hell did you find me?" he asked in a serious tone that seemed to make her shiver a bit.

"W-Well I am Guren and I only found you thanks to a seal that used your blood to track your energy" she stuttered out as she held out the seal and he looked at it.

"Okay Guren, how the hell did you get my blood? And why did you seek me out?" he asked as he crossed his arms and stared her in the eyes. If he wasn't being serious right now he would complement her on her eyes but this wasn't the time.

He needed to figure out just who the hell got some of his blood and why the hell she tracked him down.

"W-Well that needs a bit of an explanation. P-Please don't attack me or do anything until I explain it all" she said as she straightened her dress. She didn't like how he felt, it was scarier than Orochimaru and he hadn't even raised his voice.

"Go ahead I am only listening as I don't feel anything negative but if I don't like what I hear I will erase your memories of meeting me" he said as he released a bit of KI to emphasize his point.

She nodded and took a deep breath "I use to be loyal to Orochimaru," she started off "only until recently was I extremely loyal to that asshole" she said as she spat his name with venom. "I realized how evil he was when he was willing to kill me just because I'm not useful enough for him and he was about to kill me".

Naruto listened carefully. He could feel the emotions stirring inside her. She was disgusted, angry and felt sorry for herself. She didn't seem to be evil or anything.

"I decided I would no longer serve that asshole. So before he sent people to kill me I left" she said as she brought out a vial of blood as well as some others. "So that is why I stole the blood he had of yours as well as some other important people to screw him over as well as this ring, something I overheard as being important to him" she said as he took the vials and the strange ring.

"Did he test my blood any?" he asked as he looked at the vial. He definitely didn't want Orochimaru realizing who he was. If anyone was going to reveal his identity, it would be him once he was ready.

"No he didn't test it. He has been in too much pain since you destroyed his arms" she said as she noticed his tone had lightened.

"Good" he said as he sealed away his vial and offered the others back to her but she waved them away.

"I brought them to show I wasn't with him and I mean it" she said as he smiled a bit.

"Well Guren, I believe you that you aren't with him. But you will understand that I am still wary of you" he said as she released a sigh of relief.

He looked over the ring confused. It was stainless steel with a slate blue color on top and the kanji of sky on it. It felt curious to him as it almost tried to pull his consciousness away but he stopped it as he sealed it away. He'd definitely look over it later.

"I understand. All I ask is to follow you and join you. I have no village to return to as he destroyed mine and even if it still stood I wouldn't return" she said with a frown.

"Do you regret and feel sorry for what you did while under Orochimaru?" he asked with a serious tone. If she didn't he wouldn't let her join him, if she did, he'd give her a chance.

She nodded and her eyes teared up a bit "Every second that I live. I know I won't be able to make up for it all but I hope that helping you will help me atone for my sins" she said as she wiped her eyes.

He sighed "Fine, you may follow along with me" he said making her smile. "Do you have a curse mark on you?" he said since getting rid of them was difficult and he really didn't want to both with it right now.

"He never marked me. Apparently my body is too weak to handle it as I am a female" she said with a glare.

He nodded "Good, now come inside. There is another servant of the snake inside. I saved her as I wanted some info on him. You can help me talk with her as she dispelled my clone" he said with a sigh.

Guren looked confused but nodded. She was incredibly thankful the man let her join him. It was a bit weird to see someone a few years younger than her be the one that fought and defeated Orochimaru.

She followed him inside and instantly they had to duck to dodge a thrown chair.

"Fuck heads! Let me go!" the red head yelled as she tried to stand up.

"Lay down!" he yelled lacing his words with KI to get her to stop struggling. "I just saved your ass and stabilized you! The least you could do was listen to my clone before punching it!" he said as he stared her dead in the eyes.

"Tayuya?" Guren said confused. All the members of the Four Guards were supposed to be dead, though Orochimaru was always one to throw others away if they were injured.

"Oh great, it's you" the red head, who was apparently named Tayuya said in an annoyed tone "at least with you we can get back to Orochimaru-sama" she said as Guren sighed.

"Just so you know your precious snake-teme left you for dead" he said as Tayuya was about to yell at him. "He removed that curse mark of yours as it was trying to save you and left you to die. I had to stabilize you and even then I can't fix your legs" he said as he created another two chairs out of Mokuton for him and Guren.

"Sit down Guren I need to explain everything" he said as the woman nodded and sat down.

"He wouldn't abandon me fuck head" Tayuya said with a glare "I am a member of his guard and a loyal member unlike this bitch" she said pointing to Guren.

"I was loyal until I found out he was an asshole that thought as humans as pawns and was going to kill me just because I am no longer useful!" she yelled as glared the cursing girl.

"Tayuya," he said getting her attention as she glared at him "Orochimaru is a vile creature. He sees people as tools and things he can use for his own enjoyment. When has he ever looked out for you? I'm guessing if anything he did some things that if you think back might make you vomit" he said as he placed a hand on her forehead.

"**Yin Release: Remembrance**" he said as he sent Yin chakra through her to freshen her memory. He didn't doubt that Orochimaru would tamper with his subject's minds, doing unspeakable things and then hiding them in their memory so they would stay loyal.

Seconds later Tayuya grew green and nearly vomited until he unsealed a trash can for her to puke into. After a few minutes of puking Tayuya set it down and screamed.

"That motherfucking asshole! How dare he fucking do that!" she yelled as she teared up a bit.

"I'm guessing you didn't like what you saw" he said making her glare at him.

"The fuck you think!?" she yelled as she sighed. "Why the fuck did you save me" she asked as she was genuinely confused from it all. He knew she was a member of him but he still saved her.

"Well I figured you could tell me some things about the snake-teme and I wanted to offer you a second chance" he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Plus screwing over him is always a good thing" he said as Tayuya smiled.

"Well I'm down for that" she said until she stared at her legs "if you can fix my fucking legs" she said as she couldn't move them, though they weren't in pain for some reason.

"Well I have an idea to fix you but it is a bit dangerous" he said with a sigh.

"Well better than being a fucking cripple" she said with a groan "Let's just get this over with"

"Well it's dangerous because it deals with Nature energy and it can have some side effects" he said with a sigh.

"Like what exactly?" she asked as Guren too was interested in it.

"Well it would return you to your purest state if you get what I mean" he said with a light blush.

"So it will make me a virgin again" she said bluntly making him blush.

"Yes, and possibly help ease your mind from what Orochimaru did to you. Though I'm not too sure about that" he said as Guren looked at him.

"You can harness Nature energy? Not even Orochimaru could do that" Guren said with surprise in her voice.

"Yes I can though even this is a first for me. You could either wait until I get a healer for you or go for the risk" he said as she frowned.

"Just do it. I really don't want to be invalid" she said as she patted her legs.

"Fine. I'm going to need you to expose your legs so I can write the seals on you" he said as he unsealed an ink brush.

"Fine but don't get any fucking ideas" she said with a frown. "What is your fucking name anyways?" she asked confused "If I'm sticking with you I need to know who the hell you are".

He chuckled "Sorry, I didn't meant to not tell you my name. You can call me Naruto, happy to have you on my side" he said with a smile.

**-Konoha-**

Minato wasn't too happy. Ever since his wife returned to normal she had been avoiding him and even yelled at him a few times about the past.

Only good thing was the fact that Sasuke was rescued though it turned sour once he learned who saved him. It was done by Asura and he had used the **Rasengan** against Sasuke. He was furious how someone else knew of his technique. He immediately questioned Itachi but he had no idea. He said Asura was a genius of analyzing techniques and figuring them out on his own.

He rubbed his temples as Nasumi burst into his room "What is wrong Nasumi?" he asked as she seemed angry if her hair was anything to go by.

"How could you not tell me what happened to my brother!" she yelled as she stomped in the room. "I saw the cupboard! I don't blame him for leaving! He had to claw his way out while you left him at home sealed up for weeks!"

"Please be quiet Nasumi we can talk about it" he said as he was worried how she even knew of it. Only ones who knew were Kakashi, himself and Kushina. "How did you find this out?"

"Does it fucking matter dad!? You and mom forgot about Naruto so badly that he had to claw his way out of the house to survive!" she yelled as she glared at him.

"I can explain Nasumi" he said until she cut him off.

"I don't care dad! The whole point is how you can just sweep it under the rug. If anything it seems you just want him back to cover everything up" she said with a frown.

"Well I am the Hokage, if this got out about me it wouldn't look good on me" he said until he dodged under a thrown chair.

"This is what I mean dad! You care more of the village then your own flesh and blood! I understand you are a leader but you are a father first then the leader" she said until she kicked open the door again. "I'm staying with Hinata, I don't want to go back to the house my brother had to claw his way out of" she said as she left.

It turned out to be the worst time she could've done it as the elders and Shinobi council had arrived for their meeting.

He chuckled "I can explain?" he said as Mikoto smiled inwardly.

"Oh please do Hokage, I'm interested what could explain our leader essentially committing child abuse and neglect" she said as the others nodded making him sweat nervously.

He opened his mouth as his mind was racing to find a good enough excuse.

"Well Minato Namikaze, as the Shinobi council of the village we are charging you with reckless endangerment, obstruction of justice, habitual criminal neglect and abuse of a minor. Unless you have a reason that explain for this then you will be charged" Shikaku Nara, head of the Nara clan and main speaker for the Shinobi council said with a frown.

"What is your proof besides overhearing my daughter, who is still a minor and a genin" Minato countered as he narrowed his eyes.

"We have the reports of two retired ANBU captains and mine as well as numerous Uchiha members who were bound by oath not to say a word of it that can all place testimonials" Mikoto said with a stern glare as she sat next to Shikaku.

"You know of this Mikoto?" Inochi Yamanaka said confused "If you did you should have said something".

"Naruto made us swear on our clan name not to say anything. He was afraid of what would happen. He was young and scared but we agreed but now that it has come out on its own I as well as others can speak out about it" she said as the others nodded.

"What are these ANBUs that know of it" Minato says afraid as ANBUs were the most loyal, meaning they were always under oath.

"Itachi Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake. We have reports of Kakashi revealing it and Itachi being in charge of the Uchiha party that sealed the hole that Naruto clawed out" Ibiki said as he tossed the two reports onto the table. "You may have ordered them to stay silent but they still fill out reports, though Itachi's was only given recently. Thanks for that Mikoto" he said as he crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"So can you explain why you neglected your son for eight full years before he ran way?" Shikaku asked though he knew there was no possible way to get out of this.

Minato cleared his throat trying to hide the fact he was sweating up a storm on the inside "I focused on Nasumi because she had a heavy burden and I wanted her to be able to control the Kyuubi's powers" he said with a slight smile.

"Powers according to a man that if she did use she would be a force of destruction due to it not having its soul" Tsume Inuzuka said with a snarl as she saw Minato's smile. "We heard read the report from Itachi about what happened in the barrier. We are glad the Kyuubi was taken from her, if she used it we fear what would have happened to the village".

"Plus the fact that the trip to Hot Springs country wasn't for training Minato, it was a vacation and you know it" Hiashi said with a frown. He was ashamed of his friend Minato, to do this to his child. He could never imagine neglecting either of his daughters. Hinata may be timid but he loved her and was able to ease her out of it with understanding.

(**AN:** My Hiashi isn't so cold hearted but he is serious when it comes to clan stuff)

"Well I saw that he was weak" Minato said as he stared at the ground. "Naruto showed no skill with his chakra and no promise. If I focused on him it would have been a waste of my time" he said making numerous people glare heavily at him.

"You really condemned a young boy to such neglect just because you thought he was weak! That is why you train him! No one is strong in the beginning!" Mikoto yelled as Shikaku held up his hand.

"Minato you committed reckless endangerment, obstruction of justice, habitual criminal neglect and abuse of a minor all because he was weak?" Ibiki said as he narrowed his eyes. "That is a bullshit reason and you know it".

"How did I commit obstruction of justice? I did no such thing" Minato said as he narrowed his eyes at them. He wasn't going to let them charge him with these idiotic charges.

"You covered up all these crimes and struggled to silence everything by ordering Kakashi under threat of his life to stay silent as well as hiding and destroying evidence" Shikaku said as he leaned forward. His mind was already five steps ahead of Minato. "But let's get back to the main issue. You left your son at home for nearly two weeks alone, correct?" he asked as Minato begrudgingly nodded.

"So you left him at home and didn't take him on the family vacation because 'he was weak'? Is that also why you wouldn't feed him or make sure he was at least moderately healthy? Or is it that you left him sealed up at home...where you deliberately had the food stored in an inaccessible way to him...and the water in the house was also sealed and turned off...because you knew what you were doing and maybe you WANTED him to die?" Shikaku said as his mind connected the dots.

"No! I-I just forgot about him as bad as that sounds. I never noticed him until he ran off and he was brought to attention. I'm a terrible father but I don't think I should be charged with all these charges" he said as they shook their heads

"Minato, we hereby strip you of your Hokage seat" Ibiki said with a frown. "We had a feeling this was going to happen before coming into this but it is clear that it is for the best".

"You cannot do that! I am the Hokage!" he yelled as he tried to warp out but found something was blocking him.

"Yes we can considering it was done to a clan heir and a minor Minato" Shikaku said as he glared at the man. "Naruto is the heir to the Uzumaki clan which is connected to the Senju, a clan than founded our village. Your acts deemed you unworthy as a father and leader when you forced emotional and physical trauma on a small boy by neglecting him. You may be our leader but we have the power to kick you out of office should we find you unfit. It has been this way since Hashirama, this is the first time of it ever happening" he said as he snapped his fingers and two ANBU appeared besides Minato.

"Seal his chakra and place him under house arrest until we can thoroughly charge him" Mikoto ordered as they rest of the Shinobi council nodded and motioned for the ANBU to carry it out as they placed a tag on a struggling Minato's back. He yelled out in pain as the seal burnt into his skin and his strength left him.

"What about Kushina! She neglected him just as much as I did!" he yelled as the ANBU lifted him up.

"How do you think we knew Nasumi was going to be here?" Choza Akamichi said with a frown "She confessed and told us everything and even told us that we should get everything for the case" he said shocking Minato. "We pardoned her and set her off with house arrest which she took inside the Uzumaki clan building in the Senju district. ANBU should be packing up her things. Plus the loss of her sanity was enough of a punishment" he said making Minato look to Inochi.

"I had to tell since it involved her" he said as Minato glared at him.

"Get him out of here" Itachi said with a sad frown. The ANBU nodded and flashed away once the seals around the room were taken down.

"He is definitely going to spend some time in prison" Tsume said with a frown. "For someone to forget their pup and cause all that to happen is terrible, plus he tried to bring Kushina down with him" she said as everyone nodded.

"He will never use chakra again" Shikaku said as he sighed "Most likely spend a large amount of time in house arrest but that can be discussed later as there is still the case of the open Hokage seat now" he let out another sigh "So troublesome".

"Who should we nominate for the Hokage Pro Tempore until we actually vote for a new one?" Ibiki asked as he couldn't think of anyone.

"I have one person in mind, though depends on if they even agree" Shikaku said as he turned to Mikoto.

"What? Me?" she asked genuinely confused. She would've figured someone like Kakashi or a Sanin.

"Yes, you have led the Uchiha clan to a glory not seen since long ago and you cared for Naruto enough to help him escape" Shikaku said surprising her and others. "Come on people, he was someone she saw as a son, there is no way she wouldn't help him but we can talk of that later" he said as everyone nodded.

"Who here votes for Mikoto as the Pro Tempore?" Tsume asked with a smirk. She knew Mikoto had the running to be a powerful Alpha.

Immediately everyone's hands rose to the air. "Then by the power we of the Shinobi council holds we name Mikoto Uchiha Hokage Pro Tempore of Konohagakure and possibly the Fifth Hokage" Shikaku said as he retrieved the hat off Minato's desk and set it on her head.

Everyone in the room had no doubt Mikoto would lead the village to an even more powerful standing.

"Now let's get everything set to charge that man" Mikoto said as she took up place at the desk. She would do everything in her power to make it so Minato paid for everything he did to Naruto.

(**AN: **My version of Konoha has a civilian council with no power over topics like who becomes the leader or charges on ninjas and the elders have no power, they can merely suggest things, hence the reason the civilian side nor the elders were there).

**-Kumo-**

"Tell those assholes that the Bijuu hunter is not a part of our village!" Ay yelled as he slammed his hand on his desk breaking it. It had to be the fourth desk he had broken in the last day or so. Suna and Iwa has suspected his village of stealing the Bijuu since they were the only ones with their Bijuu still in their jinchuriki.

The Suna and Iwa representative ran out of the room to avoid a lightning infused punch from the angered Raikage.

Ay rubbed his temples as he groaned. This Bijuu hunter ordeal was causing a lot of tensions between the villages. Even Iwa, Kumo's longest ally, was becoming tense with them. He figured the only reason the hunter hadn't gone after his was because his defense was higher than the other villages and the fact his jinchuriki were liked in the village and allowed to stay inside it.

"Tell Bee and Yugito to remain inside the village. If they argue send them to me" he told his secretary Mabui.

She nodded "Yugito will not be happy" she said as the Raikage groaned.

"I don't care! Just tell her!" he yelled as he proceeded to jump out the window leaving a large hole in the wall…again.

Mabui sighed and went off to do her work. She needed a break that was for sure.

**-Naruto-**

Naruto finished up his seal and wiped his forehead. He had a clone gathering Nature energy on the opposite side of the small cabin.

"There that should help but just when I activate it please do stay still" he said as she nodded.

"Just fucking get it over with" she yelled with a frown as he just sweat dropped and dispelled his clone. In a flood of energy he gained his Sage markings, the dark markings and golden eyes.

"Wow it is so amazing" Guren said as she could feel the aura around Naruto change. It became more peaceful and made her want to relax near him. He was interesting, one moment he could be scary in a strict way and then next he could be peaceful and kind. She wasn't afraid of him but she knew he was strong when messed with.

"It took a while to achieve this level of control but I was told I am a natural at it" he said as he placed his fingers on Tayuya's legs, right on the seals he drew up. "Now you might feel a bit of a burning sensation or more. Try to put up with it" he said as he sent the Nature energy through her legs.

"Fuck!" Tayuya yelled as her legs felt like they were on fire. She could feel the bones moving around under her skin as her muscles knit back together. "Bit of a burning sensation my ass!" she yelled as she tried to hit him but Guren held her down.

"Well sorry but this is the first time I've fixed a pair of shattered legs" he said as he kept his concentration focused on sending the Nature chakra through her. After a few minutes he sighed and wiped his hands.

"There, you just need to rest for a bit" he said as a small fox jumped onto his shoulder. "Please excuse me for a bit, I need to hear my summons report" he said as Guren nodded.

"I will look after her Naruto, thank you again" she said as he smiled.

"No problem Guren" he said as he left the cabin.

"Do you really trust him Guren?" Tayuya asked as she laid on the bed. Her legs were still hurting and she couldn't move them but she could feel them fixing themselves more and more.

"Yes, he let me join him even when I told him how I use to work with Orochimaru. He saw how I chose to change and how I came here wishing to help. He could have easily killed me when I first got here, hell he could have left you to die and he never even needed to fix your legs. He did it out of the kindness of his heart" she said as Tayuya groaned.

"Whatever, he's miles better than that snake asshole" she said as she closed her eyes. "I'm taking a nap, after nearly dying and this shit I'm too exhausted" she said as Guren nodded.

The blue haired woman looked around the cabin and truly felt happy to be helping someone who so far had helped nearly get rid of one of the most evil shinobi in the Elemental Nations. She was looking forward to the coming days.

Naruto walked outside as the fox nuzzled against him "What is wrong Kurai?" he asked the small black fox as it nuzzled against him.

"**Itachi-san sent me to tell you Taki is moving the jinchuriki of Chomei to Konoha and Kumo is getting blamed for the missing Bijuu. Tension is rising and Iwa said something about stealing their jinchuriki and demanding they get theirs in return or they will kill the jinchuriki of Matatabi or Gyuki by removing their Bijuu**" she said making Naruto frown.

"Crap I didn't notice that Kumo was the only one that wasn't missing a Bijuu. I meant to go to Kumo after Iwa but so much happened. I really wanted to get Chomei before anything but I fear if I don't take one of Kumo something bad might break out" he said with a frown.

"Kurai tell Itachi I won't be heading back for a bit as I need to settle this all down with Kumo or else something bad might break out" he said as the small fox nodded.

"**Also Itachi-san told me to tell you that Mikoto-san has a surprise for you and to visit the village when you have some time**" she said as Naruto looked confused and nodded before she nodded and ran off.

He ran his hand through his hair and decided to send Guren and Tayuya back to the Water temple. He hoped they got along with Haku and Kushina, he really didn't like how this was going. Sure he should've realized it beforehand but with all that has been happening it was to be expected he wouldn't have noticed.

He just hoped he had time to fix it before war actually broke out.

He went back inside to see Tayuya asleep and Guren sitting on a chair next the bed. "So how is she?" he asked.

"A bit sore from everything but she is resting. Is everything okay?" she asked as he looked a bit exhausted.

"I'm fine but something came up. I'm going to have a clone take you to my base in a sense, once there you will meet two of the other people in my little group" he said as Guren nodded. "Just ask the girl Haku to explain it all to you. Tell her I'm sorry but tell her something is up with one of the nine, she'll understand" he said.

"Okay, do you need help? I have Crystal release that is a very strong defensive element" she said as he smiled.

"No but thank you for offering. Tell that to Haku and she will give you some stuff that you might find useful" he said making her smile. He summoned a clone and nodded "See you after" he said as the clone flashed away with Tayuya and Guren. He needed to hurry to Kumo, he just hoped that the jinchuriki of Matatabi understood it all.

He activated his Rinnegan and used his **Bairong Stance** to make quick speed towards Kumo.

**-Akatsuki-**

Pain had called a meeting of the Akatsuki but only with the two members he needed at the time. He couldn't let this Bijuu hunter take away everything.

"So what have you called us here for this time I have a sacrifice for Jashin-sama planned soon and I can't keep my Lord waiting" a silver haired man said with a scowl as he picked his ear with his pinky.

"Be quiet with our Leader talks Hidan or I won't sew you together next time you get cut up" a hooded man said, his teal eyes glaring at the silver haired man.

"Shut up Kakuzu or I'll sacrifice you to Jashin-sama!" he yelled until they were silenced by a spike of KI.

"Silence!" Pain yelled making them shut up. "I need you two to lure the Nibi out of the village and capture. It will keep it so this hunter doesn't obtain it and you might even be able to kill this hunter" he said as Hidan nodded.

"Jashin would love this heathen as a sacrifice, such a powerful spirit, he would easily ascend me to his godly servant" he said with a smirk as Kakuzu nodded.

"You two are close to Kumo are you not?" he asked as Kakuzu nodded again.

"Yes, we are still near the village but far enough to stay undetected. We were awaiting further orders as we felt you might call soon plus the fact there are nice bounties around here" he said as Pain nodded.

"Get the Nibi and kill the hunter. That is your mission. Now go" he said as he waved away the projection.

"Are you sure those two can handle it?" a dark blue haired woman asked with a frown.

"Do not question me Konan, I sent them as they are the hardest to kill in our current members and we are still down two members since Orochimaru killed the vermillion ring bearer and he still has the void ring" he said as Konan sighed.

**-Kakuzu-**

"Come on idiot, we have a bounty to hunt" he said with a smile, though it was hidden behind his mask. He really wanted to get this hunter, his bounty was insane.

"Did you hear that this hunter nearly killed Orochimaru? The snake barely made it away and I head he can't even use his arms anymore" Hidan said with a massive smirk. "I can't wait to taste his blood and sacrifice him".

"I hear he has Mokuton and is skilled with the elements. I might have to take his heart for later use" Kakuzu said with a hidden smirk as Hidan nodded.

"Come and lure this bitch out, the usual plan? Attack members of the village closest to her?" the cultist asked as he drew out his tri-bladed red scythe that had a spike attached to it by a long black chain.

"Of course, and it shouldn't be hard" he said as he cracked his neck. "Now let's go and do be careful, I really don't want to have to sew you back together" he said as Hidan flipped him off.

"Fuck you too" he said as the dashed off.

**-Haku-**

Haku was training in the large main room of the temple as Kushina sat on the sidelines watching. The woman had been acting a bit jumpy and out of it but she wasn't too surprised since having everything that has happened really come into view, she was bound to freak out for a bit.

She was removed from her thoughts as a yellow flash filled the room.

She turned to Naruto with a smile only to gain a confused as she saw two more women with him. One had long red hair and seemed to be asleep in the arms of the blue haired woman. She resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose.

"Naruto, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were building a harem" she teased making Naruto sweat drop.

"Ha ha Haku, very funny" he said as he motioned for the others to follow. "Boss wants you show them around. There are extra rooms that I cleaned as well" he said as Haku nodded.

"So who are you both?" Haku asked as she looked over the two women. She was a bit curious as to who they were or how they even found Naruto.

"I am Guren" the blue haired woman said with a small nod "and she is Tayuya, she is just tired from being healed" she said as Haku nodded. "Also Naruto said that something was wrong with one of the nine" she said with a frown as Haku mirrored it.

"How did you find Naruto? He normally stays hidden from others" she said as she led them off. She was upset that he was off doing his missions.

"Well we use to work for Orochimaru until we left him and ended up meeting Naruto, he listened to our story and let us join him" she said as Haku groaned.

"He always attracts trouble I swear" she said as they ended up at their rooms. "You two can share a room, they are plenty big for the both of you. You can use the main room to train if you want, just let me know what affinity you have so I can find scrolls for you" she said as Guren nodded.

"I have Crystal release and Tayuya likes genjutsus and earth" she said as Haku stared in shock.

Haku thought all the Crystal release users were dead, but then again so we're the Ice users except for her. "I'll see what I can find. Rest for now as I feel your day has been exhausting" she said as Guren laid Tayuya down on a futon.

"Thank you for the room" she said as Haku waved it off.

"Thank Naruto when he returns, he is the one that sent you here and saved you apparently" she said as Guren smiled and nodded.

As Haku walked back to the main room Kushina came up to her "Is Sochi okay?" she asked in a worried voice.

Haku frowned "You know he can handle himself, he'll be fine and even if he has trouble he has a lot of powers hidden to survive" she said as Kushina nodded.

"I know you feel sorry for what you did but give it time, he is still hurt over the past" Haku said as she walked past Kushina.

Kushina nodded. She just hoped it wasn't too late for her to still be called mom.

**-Chapter End-**

Hope this rewrite is as awesome as I feel it is :D

Also yes Guren and Tayuya are with him in his little group. More will be shown next chapter. And I wanted to give Naruto Orochimaru's ring as that will allow him to spy in on the Akatsuki next time they have a meeting.

Also I want to thank "Inferno Phoenix" for the Kumo idea that he gave me as well as "ncpfan" for his immense help writing the Konoha scene and the trial of Minato

Minato is going to jail for it, no chakra, loss of Hokage seat, loss of his clan and will be under house arrest for a long time. Which he deserves for all he did.

Plus I like how I extended the scenes and added in Haku and Kushina meeting Guren and Tayuya.

I can't wait to write the next chapter ^^

Until Next time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


End file.
